How to train your submissive Mate
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Summary: Ever since they ran to Phoenix, the way Jasper saw Bella had changed. But on the night of her birthday party, everything Bella didn't know she needed; everything Jasper didn't think he wanted became clear. Let the training begin. **Submission for 2018 TFN Tied up in you Contest** BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Subject/Email Header: Tied Up In You**

 **5\. Title: How to train your submissive mate**

 **6\. Summary: Ever since they ran Phoenix, the way Jasper saw Bella had changed. But on the night of her birthday party, everything Bella didn't know she needed; everything Jasper didn't think he wanted became clear. Let the training begin.**

 **7\. Pairing: Bella x Jasper**

 **8\. Rating: M**

 **9\. Word Count: 14,397**

 **10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ever since Phoenix, I can't seem to take my mind off her. Her sexual frustration is driving me insane. She looks so fucking sexy in that green dress.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _You're wrong, you are worth it," I remember telling her as I lounge in a chair in front of the TV a few short months ago in that hotel room in Phoenix. I, at that point, was so sick of Edward and his lies, of him, using his vampire allure on her. She was naturally submissive and didn't need to be tricked into it._

 _Her emotions were all over the place, but the main feeling I was getting was worthlessness._

 _"Huh? Worth what?" She said looking down at her hands as she sat on the sofa across the room._

 _"I feel your emotions, Bella, you are feeling worthless, and you're wrong. You have changed our lives in ways you will never begin to understand. If you die, if we let you die, we will never be able to go on. I have no intentions of letting you die. I have no intentions of ever letting you go," I told her._

 _"You said I, you mean we, don't you?" she asked. I rushed over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I had every intention of making her kneel before me at that moment._

 _"I don't say things I don't mean Isabella," I said in a stern voice. "I said, I have no intentions of ever letting you go. EVER." I then rush back to my original seat. I feel confusion coming from Bella, just as Alice turns the knob to the room door. Realization is now the emotion I feel coming from Bella._

 **END FLASHBACK**

My mind was reeling from tasting her emotions, her sexual frustration as well as my own. Ever since Phoenix, I hadn't been satisfied sexually. I love Alice, I really do, but things with her had changed. She wasn't submissive in the least. And it was too much work to be with Alice. Calming the hyper little pixie, on top of forcing her to submit. And there were no surprises for Alice. She saw everything. Bit by bit, since we returned from Phoenix, Alice was pulling away from me.

Every time Bella and I passed on the stairs; her lust would spike. The scent of her arousal would literally have my head spinning. The smirk on her face as she purposely lowered her eyes, had my dick straining in my pants.

She was a danger magnet, all right. She didn't know just how dangerous this little game of hers could be. The Major didn't play games. He was literally rattling the mental cage I had him stored in.

When she and Edward descended the stairs, in that sexy green dress, it was demure enough, sure, but her body did sinful things to my mind, no matter what she wore.

And then it happened. It was like slow motion. I watched every movement she made, from the time she stood in that spot. In my mind, every move she made was sexually supercharged. Every heave of her busty chest, which in and of itself was sexual sin.

I'm sorry, no, I'm not sorry. I'm a T and A type of guy. How I ended up with a woman that was reminiscent of a pre-pubescent boy is beyond me. Because Bella's coke bottle figure did wicked, wicked things to me. But I digress.

I saw as her finger slid under the ribbon of the present. I heard the miniscule sound of the ribbon slicing her finger, the slight slush the sound her blood made as it pushed its way up through the small cut. Everything was like an echo in my head that I forgot to shut off my senses to anything else that was going on.

Edward and Alice made up in their own mind that I had no control over my bloodlust. I had more control than any of them. They called them slip-ups. Slip-ups my ass. I knew what I was doing. If I didn't have control, then the entire student body of Forks High School would have been drained by now. The need for human blood was so I could take on everyone else's bloodlust. The only one I didn't have to worry about was Carlisle.

The man was a saint among vampires. He didn't like to say he had a gift, but his complete lack of lust for human blood was his gift. So, when everyone's bloodlust hit me full-force, it was like time stood still in that instant. AGAIN.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The last time, time stood still for me was when I realized Bella had been bitten by James. Her blood was spilling on the floor, where glass had cut into her femoral artery, but there was nothing I could do about it at this moment. Carlisle, I'm sure, would handle that. My priority was to end James' miserable existence. And then I see him, Edward on the floor next to Bella with HIS MOUTH LATCHED TO HER WRIST, taking whatever precious lifeforce she has left. He was killing her! A roar ripped from me that shook the building. I sped forward and ripped him from her. I was about to rip his head from his body when Emmett and Alice stopped me._

 **END FLASHBACK**

She knew I wanted it. She knew I wanted her, what she didn't expect was for everyone else to want her blood, including her so-called boyfriend, whose bloodlust went from 0-100 in 0.3 seconds. She reminded me of a vampire, the way her tongue darted out as if testing the air. I wanted to pull it into my own mouth, as I thrust my fingers into her hot little pussy. Her silky auburn locks wrapped around my hand, as I pulled her head back, so her neck was exposed to me. That was all my mind's eye saw as I lunged.

"You perverted freak," I heard Edward whisper at vampire level, as the growl escaped his lips. In his effort to protect Bella from everyone, he tried to push her behind himself, but the force was too much, in his rush to get to me. I heard the whoosh of air that escaped her lungs as she went flying through the air. All thoughts were of her when I was now flying through the air and landing on the piano. Suddenly the smell of blood was too much for just a papercut, and as soon as I smelled it, so did everyone else and the amount of bloodlust multiplied 10-fold. She had become an all you can eat buffet for vampires. As I tried to go to her, a pair of beefy arms were locked around my arms, and Emmett's sausage sized fingers were closed on my chest. He rushed me outside followed by everyone else, trying to get away from the scent of her blood.

"Let me go, fucker! You fuckin' pull me out when her boyfriend is still in there! Did you forget she is his fuckin' singer?!" I was livid.

"But you lunged, man" was Emmett's excuse.

"I was lunging to protect her from her own boyfriend you big idiot. If I hadn't lunged and broken him from his own mind, he was going to eat her! FUCKIN' EMPATH, REMEMBER?" I roared. Emmett looked rightfully ashamed. I had to get the fuck out of here before I ripped the fuckers face off.

I sped through the woods, picking up whatever animal I could get my hands on, to get the scent of her blood off my tongue. I sat by the river on a boulder for about three hours. Mulling over in my mind, when my desire for Bella became so strong. When had I declared she was mine to protect? Was that what she was? Was she mine? I hadn't, but as soon as the thought came to my mind, that's when the tug in my chest began. It was pulling me straight to her. But I was intercepted by the little pixie.

"I know you don't want me anymore, but it's okay because now, Bella will need you. She didn't know it before, because her nose was so far up Edwards ass, she didn't know if she was coming or going," I didn't understand what she was saying.

"What the fuck are you telling me, Alice?" I asked her, not needing her cryptic responses.

"He's leaving her, and making us leave too," Alice said as she went into a vision.

"The fuck he is. I'm not going anywhere!" I told Alice.

"I know. That's what I mean. He is going to break her, and it's up to you to give her what she needs. But you can't go to her now. You need to act as if you're fed up and tell them you're leaving the family. That you're tired of their bullshit," She then handed me an envelope with a lease to an apartment in Port Angeles, with three sets of keys. One for the apartment and another to the storage unit in Seattle. The last key was to my Penthouse in Seattle. I turned that key over in my hand as I looked directly into Alice's eyes. She knew what I was silently asking her. She only lowered her head and nodded.

"When the time is right, you'll know it. Bella will be ready. Don't hold back with her. Otherwise, she'll wallow in self-pity. She'll think she's not wanted, not desirable," Alice told me. We started walking back towards the house when she stopped.

"Everyone else is leaving by tomorrow. Edward will stay another two days. You need to come back immediately after he leaves; otherwise, she's going catatonic," Alice stated as she came out of her vision.

"How are you going to keep this from him, he'll see. He may even come back and kill her, if it means keeping her from me," I told her. She shook her head.

"He's going to order me not to look into her future. Besides, He's not going to be with us. He's going all Emo. You know how he does," I just rolled my eyes, the self-loathing ass. We sprinted back to the house.

When we walked in the emotions running rampage were enough to make me turn around and leave. The anguish coming from Carlisle and Esme were the most overwhelming. No surprise at the self-centered smugness coming from Rosalie. Emmett was so furious; I thought his face was going to split, and I was getting a murderous vibe coming from him, whether it was directed at Edward or me, I wasn't sure. It all became clear when Rosalie and Carlisle were pulling him off, Edward. I just shook my head and went upstairs. I purposely projected my anger and disappointment. I changed out of the preppy fuckin' clothes Alice made me wear and slipped on my ripped jeans, tight long-sleeved t-shirt and cowboy boots. I threw some clothes and books into an army duffle; I'd picked up at an army-navy store some years ago. I went downstairs to the cloak closet and pulled out my leather motorcycle jacket.

"So, you haven't said a word, don't tell me you're all for this?" Emmett asked me indignantly. I growled at him. Who the fuck was he to talk to me that way?

"I don't give a fuck what you people do. If you can throw away someone supposedly so important to your lives as Bella, then who's next? The next weakest link? Well, I'm not going to stand around and wait for that to happen. You want me, you can find me with Peter and Charlotte," I told them as I headed out the door. I hopped on my bike and headed towards Seattle first.

I pulled into the storage facility and punched in the code. Once the gate opened, I sped through to the storage unit and put the key in and turned it. Once I pulled the overhead door up, I rolled my bike in and parked it in an open spot. I went to the office first and opened the key locker at took out the keys to my Ford 150 Harley Davidson Limited Edition pick-up. I took the duffle bag off the back of my bike and threw it in back of the crew cab. I then went over to a storage locker and pulled out my toolkit, took it back to the office, unzipped and went through the inventory.

Mattress restraints

Spreader bar with wrist restraints

Nipple clamps

Ball Gag

DP strap-on trainer

Blindfold

25ft of nylon rope

I inspected each piece to make sure they were in usable condition since it had been years since I'd been in a human BDSM club. Though tomorrow, I'd drop into a pleasure store and replace the anal dildo for the DP trainer and a new ball gag.

I put everything in the pick- up, locked up everything and pulled out of the unit. After pulling the overhead door back down and locking it, I got in my truck and drove to the penthouse.

I pulled into the underground garage and parked the truck. I went to the elevator and put the key in and push the button for the penthouse. When the doors opened into the foyer, I walked out, when around and took all the dust covers off the furniture. I then grabbed the key off the hook next to the playroom and unlocked the door. I removed the dust covers off the furniture there as well. I then checked the leather of everything for cracks and damages. I got out the leather conditioner and wood polish and polished everything. My cock was straining in my pants, thinking about Bella's plump little ass bent over the whipping bench.

I then checked all the tool drawers and tested all the equipment there. I chose a couple of paddles, riding crops and floggers to add to the toolkit in the truck. I mentally added batteries to my shopping list, along with additional anal plugs, remote ben wa balls, and anal beads. The Remote Ben Wa would be interesting when she went to school.

After I had everything in order, I left and went to the apartment in Port Angeles. I'd hunted earlier today, and again after the incident with Bella. I was okay until I needed to go to Bella.

 ** _TWO DAYS LATER_**

 _OMG, JASPER! It's even worse than I thought. He told her he didn't want her to come with us. She took it as he doesn't want her and left her in the woods. She tried to run after him, and now she's lost in the woods. Charlie has a search party looking for her_ -A. I received in a text from Alice

I had to go beat up trees. _That arrogant son of a bitch_ , I thought to myself. If I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to tear him apart, put him back together, just to rip his ass apart again.

I took off towards Forks. Tearing up the forest as I went along, wishing they were his limbs. I had to be careful; I didn't want anyone to know I was still in town. I especially didn't want Edward to know I was here, so I had to be careful not to let him pick up my scent.

As soon as I made it to the forest surrounding her house, I picked up his scent as well as hers, but not only her scent. The amount of despair, worthlessness, and feeling undeserving of love was enough to make me want to wither into a ball and die.

Another scent I was picking up was wet dog mixed with hot garbage, which meant the wolves were also searching. I immediately scaled a tree, high enough to watch without being seen. I saw the giant black wolf shift into a sizeable native man. He pulled on a pair of shorts. I could see him sniffing the air, apparently picking up mine and Edwards faint scent. The rain was washing both scents out quickly. I continued to watch until she was safely in the arms of her father, Charlie Swan. I would give him time to settle her in. I ran back to the apartment and grabbed the toolkit and hurried back.

I quickly scaled the tree outside her window and perched on a limb. She was still in the wet clothes she was found in but wrapped in several blankets. She was still feeling worthless and unlovable. I immediately tested the emotions of her father. The amount of hate coming from him, probably for Edward if not the whole family rivaled my own.

She was making me angry. I couldn't believe she would let this stupid prick make her feel so worthless. This ended tonight. The only thing was, I had to wait for her father to go to bed.

Another hour and her father was snoring. I slid her window open and stepped inside, placing my tools on her desk. She was restlessly tossing and turning in bed, having a nightmare.

"Take me with you," she sobbed in her sleep

"You. Don't. Want. Me. That changes everything," she continued to sob. Obviously, she was replaying her conversation with Edward. I promise I will kill that Fucktard.

"Edward please, come back! EDWA…" I sped over to the bed and placed my hand over her mouth as she sprung upward in the bed, about to scream his name

"Shhh, Darlin.' None of that," Her eyes flew open and were wide as saucers as she realized I was here with her.

"I am going to remove my hand, and you will not utter a word, am I understood?" I told her in a stern voice. She nodded her head.

"Good Girl, now when I let go, I'm going in the bathroom and run you a hot bath. When I come back, I want you in nothing but your underwear. A feeling of inadequacy came from her.

"I will not repeat myself; If I come back and you are other than what I have instructed, there will be a punishment. Do I make myself clear? I was rewarded with a mix of anticipation, curiosity and a bit of lust. I looked at her pointedly with a smirk. I could feel her biting her bottom lip under my hand, but she nodded she understood. I removed my hand and quickly got up and went across the hall to her bathroom. I ran the bath and looked around to see if she had what I needed. I saw nothing that looked like hers in the bathroom. When I went back to the room, she was sitting on the bed holding her shower bag, with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, taking the bag and heading back to the bathroom. I put a capful of bubble bath in the bathwater. I took out her shampoo, razor and shave gel and put them all on the rim of the bathtub. Once the tub was filled with fluffy white bubbles, I went back to her room. She was still sitting on the bed, using her body and arms to hide herself.

"Come 'ere Darlin," I told her. She reluctantly got off the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest, hands gripping her shoulders, hiding her ample breast. I took both her wrist and held her arms above her head as I pushed her back against the wall behind the door. I pushed my body into hers as I whispered in her ear.

"Don't hide from me, Darlin'. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," I told her before kissing her softly on the neck and inhaling her glorious scent, though it was mixed with wolf. As I pulled back from her, I ran my nose along her jawline. I brought her hands locking them around my neck. I picked her up by her thighs and locked her legs around my waist, before opening the door and taking her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I stood her on her feet next to the tub. I looked her in her eyes as I ran my hands down her cheeks, down her neck, and to her shoulders. I slowly brought the straps of her bra down her arms. I then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, ghosting my fingers back towards her breast and pushing the bra off. I ran my thumbs over her erect nipples, as my hands ran over her firm breast. The moan that escaped her made my dick stand at attention. I continued my hands down her sides, kneading my way down her torso until I reached the band of her boy shorts. I hooked my thumbs in the band and pushed them down her legs, stooping as I went, until my nose was right at the apex of her thighs. She was panting now. I nuzzled my nose right at her sex. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating.

"Hold on to my shoulders, Darlin', "I told her as I lifted each leg out of her panties. Once they were off, I placed them in the laundry hamper, along with her bra. I then lifted her bridal style and slid her gently in the tub.

"Is the temperature okay, Princess?" I whispered. She nodded her head. I sat on the side of the tub and started by washing her hair. She moaned as my fingers ran through her hair to her scalp.

"Has he ever done this for you, Isabella?" I asked her as I ran clear water over her head holding her head back to keep the soap out of her eyes. Feelings of worthlessness began to shroud her again. I wrap the length of her wet hair around my hand and yank her head back to look up at me

"I won't have any of that, Isabella! I theater whisper to her. We are too close to Charlie's room. I don't want to wake him. "As I told you in Phoenix, you are worth it. Why else would I be here caring for you now? He is the one that is not worth it. He is not worth your self-pity, and he certainly is not worth your tears. I bend my head to kiss her chastely on the lips, to get rid of the shocked look she had on her face. I was then hit with a dose of curiosity.

"What do you want to know, Isabella?" I asked her.

"Why are you here? What about Alice? Why aren't you with her? Isn't she your mate?" I thought mates couldn't be separated?" She bombarded me with questions. I chuckled.

"Slow down, Darlin'. I'll answer all of your questions. Get them all out the way now though, because once we leave out of here, I want nothing from you but your silence. Yes, you're right. It's hard for mates to be separated; which is why Edward is not here, and I am. Alice and I are not mates; we've only ever been companions. The reason I'm here is for you, Isabella. I will not stand by and watch you slip into worthlessness and self-pity," I tell her as I take the mesh bath sponge and glide it over her body. My free hand follows its path, sliding over her breast, torso and down into the water as I dip a finger between her folds. She moans and pushes against my finger.

"Ah, Ahh, my pet, it due time," I told her.

"But if, you're here and everyone else left, then…" her brain finally clicks on what I've told her, and she gasps.

"You weren't lunging to bite me; you were trying to save me from Edward. I knew it!" she raised her voice a little causing Charlie's snoring to skip its pattern. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Isabella, you will keep quiet, or I will gag you," I told her. She dutifully lowered her eyes. I reached into the water and grabbed one of her legs and propped it on the side of the tub. I then picked up the razor and shave gel. I smoothed the gel on her leg until it turned into a rich lather and began to shave her leg.

"You will keep yourself groomed for me. I want you smooth as a baby's ass, EVERYWHERE," I emphasized.

"It's why you stood up to James in the clearing when Edward just wanted to run with me. Why you volunteered you and Alice to take me to Phoenix, and you killed James," She questioned.

"Also, why I still owe you a punishment for giving me the slip at the airport," I finished looking her in the eyes, as I finished shaving her other leg. I then started with her underarms. Once I finished, I had her to stand and prop one foot on the side of the tub, as I shaved her mound smooth.

"I will train you, Isabella. I will train you how you are to behave when we are together, and how to please me. In return, you will know nothing but pleasure from me. I will take care of you the way you deserve, the way a mate deserves to be treated," I told her as I took my time around her lower lips with the razor.

"You are mine, Isabella. Your body belongs to me, and I will earn your trust…" I said as I tapped her head with my finger. "…and your love," I continued as I placed my hand over her left breast. She then put her hands on my cheeks and leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"You already have all three," she said. I gave her a smirk and kissed her lower lips as I finished wiping the soap away.

"We shall see," I told her as I picked up two towels. I wrapped her wet hair in one, and the other I wrapped around her body and lifted her out of the tub. I carried her back to her room. I would clean up the bathroom once she was asleep.

I sat on her bed and sat her in my lap as I towel dried her hair. I then plaited it into a long braid down her back. I then finished drying her body.

Once I finished, I went over to the tool bag and pulled out a ball gag, red and yellow rubber balls, the leg spreader with wrist cuffs and a riding crop. I also took out a small anal plug and lube and brought them over to the bed. I knelt down in front of her and placed the ball gag in her mouth and fastened it behind her head.

"Hold out both hands, Darlin'," I told her. She complied with my demand. I placed the red ball in her left hand and the yellow ball in her right.

"We are going to use a color system as safe words. If you feel uncomfortable about anything I'm doing to you, I want you to drop the yellow ball. The mouth gag is, so you don't wake Charlie; otherwise, I would ask you what color you are. If at any time I hurt you, you don't want to do this, or you don't feel safe, I want you to drop the red ball, and everything stops the moment it leaves your hand. Do you understand?" She nodded her head.

"Are you green, Darlin'?" I asked her. She vigorously nodded her head.

"Good girl," I told her. I then picked her up and placed her in the center of her bed.

"Hold your wrists out for me," I told her. She did without hesitation. I fastened the leather wrist cuffs of the leg spreader to her wrists. My eyes never left hers as I worked.

"Are you still green?" She nodded that she was. I then fastened the leather ankle cuffs at the ends of the spreader bar to her ankles one by one. I then clicked the button and extended the bar to shoulder width apart. She was panting, and the lust was pouring out of her.

"Blink twice if you are still green," I told her, and she immediately blinked her eyes.

"Lovely, Princess. Now bring your arms to your chest and keep them there," she did as I asked, and she was spread wide open for me. I picked up the riding crop and laid it near her head.

"I can't wait to be buried in that hot little pussy of yours Darlin', but that will come in time," I told her as I ran my hands down both legs from her ankles to the apex of her thighs. She shivered and moaned against the gag.

"Now, I'm going to give you your first of many orgasms from me. Once you cum, I am going to insert this into that tight little pucker hole of yours," I told her as I picked up the anal plug and the yellow ball dropped out of her hand. I picked it up and placed it back in her hand.

"It's okay, Darlin'," I told her. "Once we reach that point, you tell me if you wish to continue either by blinking your eyes to continue or dropping either of the balls again," I told her as I slipped my finger up her slit and found her clit. I began stroking it with my thumb. I could feel the juices start to run out of her. I laid on the bed with my face between her legs and licked every drop she gave me. I continued my ministration on her clit as I slipped my tongue between her slit and into her tight pussy. I then took my other hand and spread her plump lips open as I flattened out my tongue and swiped from back to front, curling my tongue as it found her clit again. I continue sucking, licking and flicking my tongue in her pussy and around her clit. I picked up the lube and placed a generous amount on my middle finger. I began working around her pucker hole before slowly inserting it. As soon as the tip was in she gasped out an orgasm, and her juices started spilling out more, and she started opening up, and I was able to get more of my finger into her pucker hole. I never stopped licking and sucking as she rode out her orgasm. She then started pushing back against my finger.

She continued to ride my finger in her ass, as I then placed my index finger into her pussy, while still sucking and licking her clit. When she had her next orgasm, I pulled both fingers out of her and let her come down from her orgasmic high.

Once her breathing began to even out, I picked up the anal plug and held it up so she could see it. She started nodding her head and blinking her eyes in rapid succession. I chuckled.

"I told you, you could trust me, Darlin," I know just what you need when you need it. Edward would never and could never do this for you. You need this to let Edward go," I told her as I lubed up the plug.

"Breathe in," I told her, and she did as I asked.

"When you breathe out, I want you to relax every muscle in your body," I told her.

"Again," this time when she breathed out I pushed the anal plug in. She groaned, and I saw her eyes roll back in her head. She tried to bring her legs down. I picked up the riding crop and slapped her a couple of times on each thigh. She immediately brought her arms back up to her chest, raising her legs back into position.

"You are such a good girl, my pet. I want this to stay in. You only remove it for your human moments, then it goes back in," She nodded, but I could see her eyes begin to droop. Once I had the plug fully seated, I put the tools back into the bag. I pulled out the cream from the bag and came back to the bed.

I took the restraint's off her ankles and wrists and smoothed the cream over where the leather was on her skin. I took the ball gag from her mouth and massaged her jaws. Once I was done, I placed her under her duvet and tucked her in.

"Sleep my beautiful girl," I told her as I kissed her forehead. I placed everything else in the tool bag and put it on her shelf in the closet. I then took the towels and went to clean up the bathroom. Once that was done, I went back to Isabella. I stroked her head and kissed her forehead again and then her lips. As I went to get off the bed, she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Jasper?" she said sleepily. She was afraid I was leaving her.

"I need to hunt and change clothes, Darlin'. I'll be back in the morning after Charlie leaves for work. She nodded, and I kissed her again, before slipping out the window. I listened to her breathing and checked her emotions once more before leaving. She was sated, and content. I landed to the ground from the tree, with a soft thud and sped off at vampire speed to hunt my meal before going back to the apartment in Port Angeles.

Today is Saturday. I go back to Bella's around 8:30 am. It's two hours later than when she usually has to be up for school. Charlie's police cruiser is absent from the driveway, and I park my truck down the block. I jump up to Bella's window, slide the window open and leap inside. I have a portfolio in my hand with rules I've composed for her. I lay it on her desk as I make my way to the bed. I bend down and whisper in her ear.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Bella squirms and groans, but makes no effort to get up.

"Isabella, Darlin', it's time to get up,' I tell her a little more forcefully.

"No, sleep, it's Saturday for crying out loud!" She huffs and pulls the spare pillow over her head. I pull the duvet down and see her bare ass, and my hand comes down hard on her plump ass.

"OW!" she barks and turns over to look at me with a scowl on her face. "What was that for?"

"Isabella, I will not be repeated, I asked you twice to get up. Now get up, have your human moments, come back in here, on your knees before me. You have fifteen minutes, or there will be more from where that came. Leave the plug in the sink, and I will clean it later," I tell her. She scurries out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Precisely 12 ½ minutes later, she's back. Her hair out of her braid and brushed. I know she's brushed her teeth, she has a smidge of toothpaste on her lower lip. I brushed my thumb across her lip to remove the toothpaste. Her kneel is sloppy, but we will work on that.

"Today starts your training. I have a list of rules on your desk; I expect you to follow. The first of which, on school days you are to be out of bed by 6:30 and in bed no later than 11 pm, by midnight on Friday and Saturday. You get one free day to sleep in, Sunday but you are to be in bed by 11 pm for school on Monday. You are to eat three nutritious meals a day and a snack. I notice you barely eat more than an apple and water at school for lunch, from now on, you are to have a salad along with the apple. When your father works early, I will be here to make you breakfast, on the days he works the night shift and is at home before you leave for school, I expect you to eat a healthy breakfast. On Monday, I am going to arrange to join you at school. I will tell them I missed credits from college and I came back here to make them up so I will be escorting you to and from school every day. When you are not at school, I am to know where you are at all times. This is not to control you, Bella, it is for your own safety. I told that Fucktard we needed to take care of Victoria when I killed James, but he wouldn't listen. Do you have any questions?"

"Am I allowed to see my friends?" she asked.

"Of course, you are, Darlin'," I'm not dumb, I know she means Jacob Black. I don't really trust the wolves, but to my knowledge, the pubescent Alpha as not phased yet, but I'm sure it won't be long before he does.

"I will escort you to the treaty line when you want to go to the Rez. When you are ready to leave, I will come and retrieve you. Now you must be hungry. I worked you a lot last night, and you had a very trying day. Let's go over a few things first," I took her hands and locked them behind her head and straightened out her elbows. I made sure she was kneeling with her back straight.

"Spread your knees shoulder width apart," I told her. She did as I asked. "This is your inspection pose. I will bring you a small pillow to kneel on, so your knees won't ache," I told her. "I have one more thing for you," I pulled out a small white gold choker from my pocket. It was one much like Alice's blue-ribbon choker with the Cullen Crest.

"This is a symbol that you belong to me, Isabella; that you have given yourself to me for your well-being, mind, body, and soul. It's known as a submissive collar. I will only collar you on Friday night, until Sunday night. Then you are to respect me at all times, but when you where my collar, you will only address me as Master or Major, when we are alone. In public, you may use my name. When you are not collared, you are to address me as Sir, Am I understood?" I knew this was a lot for her, as she was not used to being disciplined or having someone take care of her. She has always been the caregiver

"I think so, Sir. So, you are my Dom or Dominant, and I am your submissive? Like Fifty Shades of Grey?" She asks.

"Yes," I replied. Though I hadn't read the books, I knew about the movie from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. From what I've heard, the film is very softcore.

"So, do you have a playroom, like Christian Grey?" she asked

"Yes," I replied again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in that sexy way she does, and I felt her lust spike.

"Can I see it?" she asks me.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" I asked her as I pulled her lip from her teeth and stroked my thumb across it

"Mmmm, yes, Sir," she moaned.

"I can take you to see it after breakfast, but I decide when you are ready to play in my playroom," I told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, will you wear my collar, and submit yourself only to me?" I asked her

"Yes, Major, I will wear your collar as your submissive," she told me as she lowered her eyes. I stepped behind her and stooped to her level. As I placed the collar around her neck, she gathered her hair and moved it so I could secure it in place. She fingered the collar once I stood up.

"Um, Major?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Thank you."

"For what, Princess?"

"For staying. For looking after me. For last night. It was magical. But, you were not…I mean…you didn't let me…" she trailed off.

"Last night was about you. I didn't want you to slip into a catatonic state because of Edward. There will be plenty of time for me.

"But why Master?" she asked.

"Because I can," I replied.

"Now get up and get dressed. I will make you breakfast; then we will go to Seattle to my Penthouse. We also need to do some shopping," I told her. She groaned. Alice had ruined the girl from shopping and playing Bella Barbie, but this would be an entirely different kind of shopping. This would be for my pleasure only. I reached out my hand to help her from the floor as she walked towards her closet, my hand contacted her naked ass. She squealed. I chuckled as I left the room and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

I had bacon, eggs, toast, home fries and orange juice on the table when she came downstairs. Her hair was held back by a plastic headband on top of her head away from her face. The rest cascaded down her shoulders and back in soft waves. She's wearing a sexy pullover blouse and skinny black jeans. Both show off her assets. I want to do nothing but rip them off of her and fuck her on this kitchen table. She is standing in the doorway, with her hands placed behind her back. She then nervously fingers her collar before putting her hand behind her back again. Her eyes are cast to the floor. I speed over to her, and she is startled by the whoosh of air. The Major is rattling his mental cage, as he wants to pick her up and take her against the wall.

I take my fingers and lift her chin to raise her head slightly. "Look at me Isabella," I say to her. Her eyes slowly raise to look at me as her teeth find the corner of her lip. That always has me coming undone. I take my thumb and free her tortured lip and pull it into my mouth. Once I let her lip go, I place a hand on the small of her back and guide her forward to the table.

"C'mon Darlin' have breakfast so we can go," I tell her.

"I never had anyone cook for me accept Esme," I feel the sadness as she lets the only person she considers a real mother's name slip from her lips.

"I'm so sorry, my Princess. I have no excuse for them. I know it hurts. I'm not telling you not to feel hurt. You loved them, and I know they love you," I tell her.

"It's okay. I understand, he's their son, I just thought…" she trails off as a stray tear falls from her eye.

"You saw yourself as their daughter as well," I finished for her. I pick her up and take the chair she was sitting in and place her on my lap. She buries her head in my neck and cries. I won't forbid her from feeling sad over the loss of those she considers family. She needs to feel the sadness. What I won't allow her to do is to wallow in that sadness. I rub her back and let her get it out. I apply butterfly kisses to her forehead neck and cheek. I take the pad of my thumbs and wipe away her tears.

"C'mon, Darlin'. I know it hurts, and I want you to feel what you are feeling. But you need to eat before it gets cold," I tell her as I pick up her juice and hand it to her. She takes a few sips before putting it on the table. I then pick up the fork and begin to feed her as if I'm feeding a baby.

"Thank you, Jas, —Major," she says as she slightly touches her collar with her fingertips.

"For what, Darlin'?" I ask

"For staying. For taking care of me," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Darlin', where else would I be? I told you in Phoenix; I have no intentions of ever letting you go. Even if you order me away, I won't be far. I love you, Bella. She gasps.

"You—Love—me?"

"Bella, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn't realize it until that fucker James was hunting you. But you didn't see me then. And that's okay," I told her.

"You're wrong, Major. I saw you. I only had eyes for you, but you looked so tortured, and you were with Alice," she told me.

"I was tortured. When I saw you, I didn't know what I was feeling, and we needed to keep up the façade. So, Alice was holding me in place, because my very nature and instinct were to take you, run with you and claim you as mine. At first, I thought it was for your blood. But then it was your scent, freesia, and strawberries, I smelled. Not the blood that had my entire body vibrating in torture to get to you," I told her. It was taking every ounce of control at this very moment not to take her. I turned her, so she was now straddling me. I was grinding my hard cock in her hot moist core, feeling the moisture seeping through her jeans and my jogging pants. She was placing soft kisses on my neck.

"You know, you were not the only one tortured that day. I really thought Edward was going to eat me," She told me. A growl erupted from my chest.

"That's because you are his singer," I continued growling.

"What's that?" she asked.

"There are only two things about a particular human that is unique to only one vampire. One is his singer. The one human whose blood calls to us so strongly, it's said it sings to us, like a sirens song. It's hard for us to resist. Emmett is the unique vampire who has come across two singers in his existence, and he killed them both," I told her.

"Edward told me because my blood was like a drug. His own personal brand of Heroin, he called it; which is why he said we were mates," I growled again.

"Edward is either a liar, or he is just that naïve. It is impossible for a mate to be a singer. You couldn't resist their blood long enough to change them, you would drain them dry," I told her.

"Which is why you had to pull him off me when he sucked the venom out when James bit me?" she asked.

"You know about that?" I asked her.

"It was the last thing I heard and saw before I passed out. I heard your roar, and saw you pull him off me and then I blacked out," She then began to grind her hips into me again. A growl started rumbling again in my chest.

"Darlin' if we don't get the fuck out of this house, I cannot be held responsible for what I might do to you," I tell her.

"Mmmm, I kind of like the sound of that," she moans. I get up from my chair and politely sat her back in her seat.

"I'll be right back Darlin'," I tell her as I run upstairs at vampire speed and into her bathroom. I shred my jogging pants and shirt and am about to get into the shower to rub one out when she burst through the door. She drops to her knees, and lower's her head.

"May I please you, Major?" it takes everything in me not to shove my dick down her throat.

"I've, never…will you show me what to do?" She asks as her small warm hand wraps around my painfully hard cock. I almost come in her hand.

"Darlin' I'm almost ashamed to tell you this, but you have me so worked up, I already know I am not going to last long," I feel like a damn teenage boy. She giggles. I'm glad she finds this amusing because I sure as hell don't.

"Open that pretty little mouth," I tell her. I close my eyes as I place myself in her hot little mouth, and my dick twitches as soon as she wraps her tongue around the head. I gasp at the sensation, and I slid more of my cock into her mouth. I pull back a little and slide in again. I wrap my hand around hers on the part that is not in her mouth, as I slide her hand back and forth on my shaft at the right pressure. When I finally hit the back of her throat, I pull back as not to gag her, and she moans around my cock, and I come undone. I shoot stream after stream into her mouth, and I watch her throat, as she swallows what I give her. She looks up at me through her lashes, as she lets go of my cock with an audible pop. She then licks my cock and balls clean, and I stand there like a dope with my mouth open.

"Did I do it alright?" She asks as she bats her lashes at me. I stand her up and force my tongue into her mouth. I taste myself as I claim her tongue. I thoroughly explore her mouth with my tongue. She tastes so sweet, and I can't seem to get enough of her. I let go of her mouth when I feel her lungs burning with the need to breathe, and I suck and kiss down her jaw and neck.

"Let me get more clothes, Darlin' so we can go," I tell her. I go into her room and take out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt from my bag I left by the window. I take off my Chuck Taylors and put on a pair of Doc Martins also in my bag. She brings out the shredded fabric that was once my jogging pants and sweatshirt, and I throw the material in the bag.

"Take this, Darlin' while I clean up your breakfast dishes," I tell her. I walk with her back downstairs and quickly clean the dishes and put them in the dish drain. Before we leave I have her leave a note for her father that she went shopping with a friend in Seattle and we head out the door. We casually walk to my truck. I place her in the passenger seat. Once I go around to the driver side and climb in, I see she already fastened her seatbelt, and we speed off to Seattle.

She's mostly quiet on the drive. I'm picking up excitement, anticipation with a bit of curiosity.

"What's got you curious Darlin'?" I ask

"It was something you said in the kitchen. You said that a singer couldn't be a mate because the vampire would drain them while trying to change them. Does that mean you want to change me?" She then projected a mix of nervousness and trepidation with the curiosity. She was afraid I wouldn't want to change her.

"When the time is right. I can't keep you forever if you aren't like me. But I need you to be sure this is what you want, Isabella. The existence of a vampire is not all shopping trips and fast cars. It sometimes takes years for a vampire to learn even an ounce of control as the Cullens and I have.

"You don't consider yourself a Cullen then?" She asked me. I chuckled. Peter and Charlotte would be cracking up laughing at that question.

"No Darlin. My earlier days as a vampire was never that pampered or easy. It partly why I am a Dom, and I crave this lifestyle I am introducing to you. One day soon, I will tell you the story of how I was changed, and my early life as a vampire. But not today," I told her. I knew once I told her, there was a chance I would frighten her too much, and she may leave me. She became quiet again.

It was a 3-hour drive from Forks to Seattle, though I usually made it 1 ½ to 2 hours. Bella slept the rest of the way.

I pulled into the underground parking garage and pulled into my parking spot. I tapped Bella on the shoulder to wake her. She woke up and stretched like a cat. She then wiped her face with her hand, to wipe the drool from her face. She was too cute.

"We're here, Darlin'," I told her. She nods. Before she can get her seatbelt off, I am at her door. I reached out a hand to help her out of the truck. We walk to the elevator, using my key to unlock the button for the Penthouse. As the elevator closes, I push her against the wall as I attack her mouth. She tries to lace her hands in my hair, I grab her hands and raise them above her head and pin them there with her wrists in one hand, as my other hand reaches under her blouse and pushes her bra up and I grope her breast. She moans into my mouth and arches into my hand as I pinch her nipple. Once the elevator door opens into the penthouse, I adjust her clothes, and we walk out

She looks around the room in amazement. "Major this is spectacular," She gasps.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. May I?" she asks pointing to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Seattle skyline.

"Of course, Darlin', be my guest," I told her. She walked over and stood in the window. The view really was fantastic. It also gave me an idea I would have to execute at some point once I deflowered her. I wanted her first time to feel sensual and special.

Come 'ere, Darlin'," I said as I walked over and grabbed the playroom key from the hook. She walked over to me, and I feel her nervousness.

"Relax, my pet," I said as I stroked her hair, "We are not going to do anything in here right now if you don't want. I really don't think you are ready yet. But I wanted to show you since you were interested," I then sent her some calm, and her heartbeat started to calm down. I then unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The room had red sound-proof paneling with gold accents. The furniture was black with gold accents. On the walls, hung displays of canes, crops, and whips. There were tool chests similar to a mechanic tool chest with drawers with an assortment of dildos, vibrators, and stimulators.

In the back of the room, next to the ensuite bathroom, was a black queen size 14 gauge steel dungeon bed. It was custom made to accommodate a sex sling, chains, and other restraints. There was a black St. Andrews cross, a leather padded spanking bench. There was a red devil double penetration fucking machine behind a stockade. There was another double penetrator under a fucking chair.

I stood propped at the door and watched as Bella walked around and touched the different items. I tasted her emotions and felt her curiosity and lust skyrocket. I admit I was nervous as to what her reaction would be.

I then saw her go over to the sofa and grab a pillow and place it on the floor. She knelt on the cushion in the position I'd shown her this morning, although she was fully clothed.

I went to the drawer and pulled out a hairband. I took the plastic headband off and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. I then pulled off her blouse. This time I planned to make her gag, so I didn't want to ruin her blouse, because I was going to fuck her mouth. I went back to the chest and pulled out furry handcuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back

"Pet, when you are in this room, you are to be completely naked when you kneel in this position unless I tell you otherwise. Tonight, when you go home, your assignment will be to read your rules I left for you. I suggest you read them nightly until you know them like the back of your hand because, from this point forward, you will be punished for any infraction, until you learn," I told her as I walked around her as I talked. I was now standing directly in front of her, and she never looked up once.

"I've very proud of you so far, my pet," I told her as I undid my pants and dropped them to the floor. I'd gone commando. "This may seem rough, but I am going to fuck your mouth. You may gag, but I need you to breathe through your nose, so you don't choke. What's your color, Darlin?" I asked her.

"Green, Major," she said

"Good girl, now open your mouth," She did as I asked. I placed myself in her hot little mouth and wrapped her ponytail around my hand. I held her head steady by the ponytail as I slid in and out of her mouth. She definitely had a talented tongue, because the thing she did to me without moving her head was amazing. Her tongue swirled and twirled around my cock. She hollowed out her cheeks, and her perfect little-puckered lips looked amazing. I held myself in her mouth for a moment while I composed myself.

"Breathe through your nose and relax your throat," I told her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and tilted her head back, as I slowly slid down her throat. It was such a turn on as I watched her throat bulge with my cock. Once she started to gag, I pulled back and watched as the saliva began coming out of her mouth. I fucked her mouth faster, and it felt fantastic.

"FUCK, PET! Your mouth is amazing. I am going to cum, and you will swallow what I give you," I told her. She moaned around my cock, and my cock twitched, and I growled as I shot stream after stream into her hot little mouth. I pulled out of her mouth, and she was panting, and I could smell her arousal, and I could tell she was dripping in her pants as the wet spot had seeped through her jeans.

"See, that's why you should be naked," I told her with a chuckle. "Did you cum?" I asked her. She nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"That is going to be our next training, I told her. "You will learn to hold your release until I command you." I pulled up my jeans, then picked her up and took her to the bathroom, stripped her of the rest of her clothes. I'm sure Alice has jeans she could wear still here.

"I'm so sorry Major, but that was super-hot," she told me. I sat her on the vanity and pulled out a washcloth from the cabinet. I opened her legs, and her swollen lower lips were glistening with her juices. I couldn't help but lick her clean. One thing leads to another, and my face was planted in her box. She was gasping, moaning and writhing, and I could tell she was trying her best not to cum.

"You can cum, my pet as much and as loudly as you need,'" I said as I released my mouth from her briefly.

"FUUUUCK MAJOR!" She screamed as her orgasm shot out of her and into my mouth. She was shaking and convulsing as her cum continued to pour out.

"God, what did you do to me?" She asked as she calmed down. "I've never felt anything like it before, and I masturbate," she told me.

"And there will be no more of that," I told her. "All your releases belong to me, and you will never need to pleasure yourself again. I will give you as much as and as many as you need. I then undid her handcuffs cleaned up her pussy and between her legs. I took out the cream and massaged her wrists and shoulders. I then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. I placed her on her feet and went to the closet to find us both something to wear. I came out with a little dress I thought would look particularly cute on her. It wasn't overly extravagant as Alice would wear. But I realized I would need to go back for her bra, there was no way she could wear Alice's, but chose a pair of lace panties that had never been worn for her to wear. When I went back for her bra, I took a couple of items from the drawer and slipped them in my pocket for later. I then turned off the lights and closed and locked the door.

Once we were dressed, we went back to the truck and went to Fredericks of Hollywood. I thought she was going to have a panic attack when we walked into the store. I turned to face her before we walked in.

"Bella, no one is going to see you in these except me. If anyone else sees this, then someone needs to be punished…" I said to her pointedly "…Or they will be dead or both," I told her. She giggled, and we walked in.

"Welcome to Fredericks, I'm Amanda, how can I be of service?" the young sales associate asked.

"Amanda, I need this pretty little lady to have as many pretty and slutty things you have in her size," I told her. We also need a private dressing room, and an assistant to help her try on a few things for me,"

"Very well sir. Come right this way," the sales associate shows us to our dressing room. I sit in a chair facing a changing room and sit Bella in my lap.

"Is there anything, in particular, you would like her to try sir," I'm asked by the associate.

"First, I would like 101 of your one-piece garter stocking sets, 50 in black, 25 in white and the rest in red. Bringing one so I may see her in them, two bondage bras, one in black and 1 in red. I would like to see your Corinthian leather corset dresses in whatever colors you have. I want 50 of your most beautiful silk bra and pantie sets, a mixture of thong and boy shorts. Another 100 of your laced thigh high stockings that do not require a garter, ten corsets, you may choose the colors you think will flatter my pet. And a catalog, so I may order as I see fit," I told the associate. I could see the dollar signs flash in her eyes.

"I will get those for you personally, sir," she said sweetly before she left the dressing room.

"ASHLEY!" she barked out as she left, I guess she needed another associate to cover the store for her.

"M—M—Major, is all this really necessary?" I knew my pet hated shopping, and she hated having money spent on her even worse.

"If it makes you feel any better, these are not for you, per se' they are for me," I told her. "I like to see you in pretty things, and I like the feel of silk and leather against my skin. You want to please me, yes?" I asked her as I ran my hand under her dress. I slipped my finger in her panties and found her clit and began to stroke it with my finger. She tried to grind her hips, but I held her in place.

"Sit still Darlin' and don't make a sound," I whispered in her ear. I brought my hand up and licked my finger. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. By the time I finished with her today, she was going to be so hot and bothered, she would be begging me to deflower her.

The sales associate comes back with a rolling rack of the items I requested. She comes and holds her hand out for Bella, and Bella follows her. The associate placed Bella in the changing room and instructs her to get undress. She chooses a pair of the one-piece stockings and garter, and a lace bra and panty sent and showed it to me for inspection. I nod my approval, and she goes into the changing room to assist Bella. I can feel Bella's embarrassment and trepidation. I will have to work on that. I send her a dose of calm and confidence. A few minutes later, Bella comes out, and she is trying to hide herself with her arm close to her breast and folded in front of her crotch. I get up from my chair and walk over to her. I hold out one hand for hers. She takes my hand, and I place my other hand on the small of her back and walk her over to the mirror. I take her hair down from the ponytail and twist it to the ends and pull it back up in a make-shift chignon. I then stand just off to her left and bend my head to whisper in her ear.

"Darlin' I wish you can see what I see. You are the sexiest, most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on in my entire existence. You make me proud to be your mate and Master," I then kiss her softly on the neck. I feel her confidence rise without my assistance.

"You really think I'm sexy and beautiful?" She asks.

"You doubt me, my pet?" She shakes her head no.

"Good, now one more change and we can go have lunch," I tell her

"I'd like to see one of the leather corset dresses," I tell the associate.

"Excellent sir," the associate tells me and chooses a red dress from the rack, with a matching leather thong.

When Bella comes out this time, a noticeable tent rises in my pants. She is wearing the set with a pair of black lace top seamed thigh high stockings.

"Thank you, Amanda, we'll take everything," I tell her and hand her my black American Express card. I instruct her to bag all of the bra and panty sets and both pair of stockings Bella tried on, to take with us and give her the address in Seattle to have everything else shipped.

We took our bags and headed back to the truck. "Do you know what you would like for lunch, Darlin'," I asked her.

"Mmm, I've always wanted to try one of the waterfront seafood restaurants," She told me

"As you wish, my pet," I told her and headed for the waterfront. I parked the truck and helped her out. Once inside the restaurant, I asked the host to show us to a booth. I could feel the host's lust when he looked at Bella, and I was disgusted by the emotion. I wanted to rip his throat out. I had to bite back a growl from him lusting after what was mine. Once he shows us to our booth, I sat across from Bella. I leaned forward and took her hand across the table.

"You're lucky we're in a public place, Darlin' or that host would not still be breathing," I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't like others lusting after what's mine," I let a growl slip.

"Please, Major, don't," she pleaded. I got up and sat beside her in the booth. I took her leg closest to me and placed it over my thigh in the booth. I then took out a tiny bullet vibrator and remote from my pocket. I reached under her dress and slipped the vibrator through her panties and against her clit. I then turned my body towards her trapping her in the booth.

"As long as you know who you belong to," I told her.

"I'm only yours Major," she says.

"Good girl, now what would you like to eat," I ask her. I sense amusement coming from her.

"You," she says as she looks up at me from her menu and is biting her lip. I only chuckle and press the button on the remote in my other hand which she cannot see. She gasps as the vibrations start on her clit.

"Sshhh, Darlin' this is part of your training. Try not to cum," I whisper in her ear as the waitress comes over to take our order. I can feel the pleasure coming from Bella. She is so caught up I the feeling she doesn't realize the waitress has asked for her order.

"The waitress would like to know what you want to eat, Darlin'," I say with a smirk. Bella can only pant softly. She tries to speak, but she just points to an item on the menu.

"She'll have the pasta and shrimp alfredo. Anything to drink, baby?" I ask. Bella's eyes roll slightly, she's biting her lip and moaning softly as she points to the raspberry lemonade. I tell the waitress. The waitress looks confused.

"Is she okay?" she asks me.

"Yes, low blood sugar. She's starving so if you can hurry," I told the waitress.

"Yes, sir. Anything for you?"

"I'll just have coffee, thank you," I told her. She took our menus and walked away. I looked at Bella, she looked like she was on edge and I could smell her juices. I turned off the vibrator and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You are doing so well, my pet," I told her. She leaned into me.

"Jas…Major, please," I smirked.

"Please what, my pet, hmm, what do you need?" I asked her.

"I need you, I need more," she told me.

"Ahh you want more," I turned the vibrator back on to a higher setting. She slapped her hand down on the table as the vibration took her. When the waitress came back with a salad and bread, I turned off the vibrator, and Bella began to slump in her seat.

"Thank you," I told the waitress. I sliced the bread and buttered it for Bella, as she began to eat her salad.

"That was not what I meant," Bella whispered to me.

"Then tell me what you need," I told her.

"Please, Major, I need to feel you in me. I need you to fuck me," she said as she reached her hand to my lap and grasped my hard cock in my pants and squeezed. I let out a soft growl and noticed the smirk on Bella's face.

"You little minx. Wait 'til I get you back to your house. Are you sure you're ready for that?

"Oh God, yes," Bella replies breathily. The waitress was now back with the rest of her meal. Bella ate her food, and we were soon ready to go. Once we were back in the truck her cell phone rang from her jeans pocket in the back seat of the truck. I grabbed her phone and handed it to her.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Oh, thank God, Bella. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party again. I called the house, and you didn't answer, then I tried your cell like five times," it was Charlie.

"Uh, I'm Sorry Char-um Dad, I left you a note I was going to Seattle with a friend. I didn't want to sit around pining after Ed—um him. I needed to get out of the house for a while. We're headed back now. We should be home before you get off work. Anything special you want for dinner," She asked her father while looking over at me.

"No, kiddo. I was just trying to let you know I am going to the Rez after work to watch the game with Billy and Harry. I won't be home until late. Do you want to come along?" I could hear the conversation due to vampire hearing.

"No, I'll be fine. You have fun," She told her father.

"Bella, I'm glad you didn't let this get you down, and you're getting over him so quickly," Charlie told his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad. I realize I really didn't love him. I think I was just infatuated; him being my first boyfriend and all," she told him.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but good for you. Sue Clearwater is cooking dinner tomorrow. She invited you to come. Will you come and join us, honey?" She looked to me for the answer. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, tell her I'll come. Ask if she wants me to bring something," She told her dad.

"Umm I think your Banana cream pie is always a hit," He told her.

"Yeah, Dad I get the hint. That's your favorite. I'll see you tonight. Bye dad," Bella disconnected the call.

"Looks like we'll have the house all to ourselves," She told me.

"When you get home, I need you to get pretty for me in some of your new things. I need to go for a quick hunt; I will be back in an hour. When I come back, I want you on your bed, flat on your back with your legs spread apart for me. While I'm gone, I want you to start reading your rules, and we will discuss them later."

"Yes Major," She replied. "I have a question," it was a statement. I gave her a nod to continue

"Why are you called Major?" she asked. I decided I will tell her part of my story. I am still worried she may not want me after she learns the rest, but I need her to be mine for as long as she will have me. But I won't lie to her about who I am.

"When I was changed, in 1864 I was the youngest Major in the Confederate army. I was changed by a vampire named Maria for a different type of war. All I command call me Major," Is all I told her.

"Is that how you got your scars?" She asked. I didn't know she could see them, but then I saw her ghost her thumb over her own scar from James. I pulled the truck over and undid her seat belt. I picked her up and straddled her across my lap.

"I will tell you more, later. After I tell you, you may not want me. I need you to be mine first, for as long as I can keep you until you order me away," I told her as I palmed her cheek with my fingers in her hair.

"There is nothing you can tell me that will make me not want you," she told me. "I am yours for as long as you will have me. But if you leave too, I know I won't survive this time," she told me while projecting her pride for me, as well as her love. I claimed her mouth with mine, before placing her back in her seat.

"Buckle up, the faster I get you home, the quicker I can leave and come back to you," I told her.

Once I got her home, I took her bags upstairs. I gave her the bullet vibrator.

"I want this where I had it, you will know when I'm close," I showed her the remote. She smiled as she lowered her eyes and I could feel her lust. I kissed her before going back downstairs. I drove back to Port Angeles parked the truck and grabbed a bag of clean clothes. I ran back to her house hunting along the way. Precisely one minute away from her home, I hit the button on the vibrator.

I jumped up to her tree and looked in the window. She was writhing and moaning on her bed in the position I asked, trying desperately to keep her legs apart.

"Are we still alone?" I asked her once I jumped through her window. She could only nod her head. I turned off the vibrator, and I went across the hall and took a quick shower, as I had dirt and animal fur as well as a little blood on me. Once I dried, I pulled on a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. I picked up my dirty clothes and the remote and went back to her room. She was still in her position. I put my things on her rocking chair and grabbed my tools from where I left them in her closet. I pulled out the crop, an ostrich feather, a blindfold, and silk scarves.

I climbed on her bed and straddled her. I lifted her arms and tied the scarves around her wrists one by one. Then tied them to her heard board. I slipped the blindfold over her eyes

"Isabella, what is your color?" I asked her.

"Green, Major," she said seductively.

"Good girl," I said as I picked up the feather. I traced it around the frame of her face, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, nose and then her lips. I continued with the feather down her neck, following behind with kisses, down her collarbone, and up each arm. I kissed the swells of her breast that spilled over the top of the pretty red lace bra she was wearing for me. I pushed the bra up to expose her pink nipples. I ghosted the feather across her breasts, before taking one of her hardened marbles into my mouth. She arched her back, pushing her breast up into my face and a moan escaped her lips. I switched breast while massaging the one I'd just left and pinching the nipple. I put the feather down, and with my hands I traveled down her torso, gently kneading her sides and stomach. I placed a kiss on her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button. Once I got to the top of her red silk panties, I hooked my fingers in the band, bringing them down her legs. She was wearing the red lace top silk thigh high seamed stockings. Once I removed her panties, I stroked my hands up both legs, enjoying the feel of the silk against my hands. Once I reached the apex of her thighs, I bent my head and kissed her lower lips. I then spread her lips open with my fingers, flattening out my tongue and licked the juices that were starting to flow from her.

"Ambrosia," I whispered softly. I then swirled my tongue around her clit. She began to moan louder while writhing under me. I placed one of her legs over my shoulder while holding the other open in place. I then put my middle finger in her pussy and began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh, God! So good," she moaned as I continued my ministration. I inserted another finger, stretching her, to accommodate me as much as possible.

"I…CUM…I…MAY I," she asked incoherently. I chuckled against her clit.

"As much and as loudly as you want, my pet," I told her. A couple of more strokes with my tongue and fingers and she let go.

"FUUUUUCK MAJOR!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her juices flowed into my mouth. I licked up every drop. Not wanting her to come down from her orgasmic high, I quickly removed my jeans and was back between her legs. I untied her wrists from the headboard and removed her blindfold. I wanted her to hold on to me if she needed.

"I'm sorry, but this may hurt at first, but I can take the pain…" she shook her head.

"No, I want to feel this, I want to experience everything," She told me, exuding her love for me.

"Hold on to me if you need to," I told her. I propped myself on one arm, using one of my legs to spread her open. Using my hand to place myself at her entrance. Once I was in position, I claimed her mouth with mine and thrust into her, breaking her barrier with one stroke. She screamed into my mouth, and I saw the pain and tears in her eyes. I held my position, letting her ride through the pain.

"I'm so sorry, this is one pain I wished to have not caused you, but I promise after this you will feel pleasure," I told her. I wiped her tears away as they fell.

"What color are you my love? Do you want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm green, please just give me a minute," she said with a shaky voice. She tested out her pain by trying to push against me. She then nodded her head. I slowly began to thrust in and out of her.

"So tight, so wet," I whispered.

"Only for you," she whispered back as she hooked her arms around my shoulders. I picked up the pace as I felt her walls tighten around my cock.

"That's it my pet, let go, cum for me I told her," she came calling my name. I changed positions, wrapping her legs around my hips, pulling up my knees and sitting back on my haunches, bringing her to my chest. Holding her in place as I jackhammered into her sweet little tight pussy. I've never felt anything so magnificent in my life.

I gave her two more orgasms, before finding my own release.

"BELLLLA!" I screamed her name as I spilled my seed into her. A blinding light flashed behind my eyes as the venom started to pool into my mouth, as my instinct was to claim her fully. I bit into my own arm to prevent me from biting into the apex of her neck and shoulder. I then collapsed onto my side bringing her with me, as not the put my weight on her.

"Why didn't you bite me?" she asked after coming down from her orgasm. I could feel the insecurity coming from her.

"Bella, when the time is right, I will completely claim you as mine, and change you to keep you forever and eternity. We still need to be mindful of your father, me being here back in your life. We would need to leave here; I can't change you here. There is a treaty with the Quileute's," I told her. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal their secrets, just as they can't reveal ours. Ask your friends tomorrow to explain.

"Jacob said they were just fairy tales to scare children. That's how I learned what you all were," she told me.

"Tell your friend Jacob to tell you the rest of the legend. When I come to you tomorrow night, I will tell you everything you need to know," I told her. "Now sleep my love, you need to rest."

"Are you leaving?" she asked her insecurity coming to the forefront again.

"No, Darlin'. I'll be here. I may have to hide when your father comes home, but I will be here until morning. Then I will leave you so you can spend the day with your father and friends. I will be back tomorrow night, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere until you order me away," I told her, as she began to drift off to sleep. I went to the bathroom and wet a warm washcloth. I came back and cleaned her up. Thankfully there was only a small amount of blood. While she slept, I put away our things. I then came back and held her until her father came home. When he came to the door to check on her, I hid in her closet.

Over the next eight months, we attended high school together again. Bella endured the taunts and sneers from the mean girls in school. We continued her sub training, going to the penthouse on Saturdays.

I formally introduced myself to her father, telling him I was away at college and needed to come and finish credits I missed at school before returning to college. I told him I knew nothing about what happened between Edward and Bella until I returned. He slowly warmed up to me.

Once Jacob completed his sickness and began to phase, I had a little pushback from him, until I explained we had something similar to the wolves imprinting, and that Bella was my true mate.

The wolves hunted down Laurant, and we worked together to track down Victoria. We learned she had begun forming a newborn army. She only had a handful of newborns when I finally tracked her down. That was when I finally told Bella about my time with Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. I was resigned to be ordered away once she learned what a monster I really was. She only showed me her love, pride, and submission. I called in my brother Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Charlotte watched over Bella, while Peter, the wolves and I went to Seattle and hunted down Victoria. We quickly took her and her newborns out, finding them in an abandoned warehouse.

After graduation, Bella told her father she was moving out. We settled into life with Peter and Charlotte in Montana.

Once I changed her, my beautiful mate awakened from her transformation. Her beauty and body rivaled those of Rosalie. The first thing she did was kneel before me in her submissive pose.

"I submit only to you Major," She told me.

"I have trained you well, my pet."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of wishing I'd written this point of view for the contest. I hope you think i** **ts as hot as I do.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

What was I thinking? Why would my dumb ass think I could chase down a vampire? Now here I am, cold, wet and lost in the woods.

At some point in our relationship, I began to doubt my feelings for Edward. The more I think about it, I knew exactly when my feelings changed, in Phoenix. _You are wrong; you are worth it._

The words were playing over and over in my head. _I don't want you. I have no intentions of letting you die. You are just a distraction. I have no intentions of letting you go._

The words of both Edward and Jasper were bombarding my mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Once I woke up the next morning, my mind reeling with thoughts of Jasper. I got up from the comfy confines of the hotel bed and went to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower, I realized I hadn't brought my clothes. I peaked out of the bathroom door only looking towards the door, leading to the central area of the suite, and saw it was still closed. I walked out, completely naked towards the closet to get my bags._

 _"What a lovely sight," I heard his southern drawl from the opposite corner of the room. The sound of his voice is startling and jolted me. And as always my feet got tangled in themselves, and down to my knees, I went, bracing myself with my hands to keep myself from faceplanting on the floor. With a woosh of air, I felt him behind me._

 _"Oh, darlin' what a position you've found yourself in, all open and pretty for me. It's takin' every ounce of control not to take you just like this. But I smell your virgin blood," I knew at that moment he was not talking about taking my blood, but my virginity. His cold fingers ghosted down my spine to my ass, and then he ran a finger lower, tracing my lower lips._

 _I quickly scurried away from his touch, as much as I wanted to feel what else he would do. His touch was so sensual, but I wasn't his to touch, was I? Edward had never come close to touching me like this._

 _"Here, Darlin' let me help you up?" he said as he held a hand out to help me up._

 _"Now you want to help?" I said to him in a huff_

 _"My apologies Darlin'. You on all fours like that is like looking at a fine piece of art. You can't help but admire its beauty," He says, as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my naked body, pulling me flush to his. Through his clothes, I could feel his hard member pressed against my stomach._

 _"J—J—Jasper, we can't do this. You have Alice, and I Edward, they won't understand," I told him. He ran his nose along my neck and jawline, then his lips ghosted over mine. I inhaled his scent. He wasn't sickly sweet like Edward. Jasper smelled like a man, like leather and spice. I wanted to taste him, as I looked at his lips. As if he knew what I was feeling, He pressed his tongue to my lips not asking but demanding entrance. Duh, empath! God, how was I supposed to get him out of my mind now?! He tasted even better than I imagined. Like whiskey and something else I'd never tasted before, but it was heavenly. I could feel the wetness dripping between my legs. Edward had never kissed me like this. He was too fearful of hurting me. Then he chuckled._

 _"You'd better get dressed, Darlin'. I was coming to tell you that we need to leave when we both got carried away," he said, then his hand gripped one of my ass cheeks before it reared back and came down in the middle of my ass, stinging both cheeks. It wasn't enough to cause damage, but the sting caused me to hiss then moaned, wanting more. Did I really just moan like a wanton harlot?_

 _Hurry up, Darlin'," He said as his hand made contact with my ass again then let go of me. My head was in such a fog I almost fell again, but this time, Jasper steadied me before letting go and walking out of the bedroom._

 _I hurried and got dressed, once dressed, Jasper came back in and gathered our bags, and we headed downstairs._

 _"Where are we going?" I asked as we got on the elevator._

 _"I'm not sure. Alice called while you were in the shower and said we needed to leave. She's downstairs waiting for us," he told me. My heart began to race. Had James found us? Had the others been hurt?_

 _"Calm yourself, Darlin'. I told you, I'm not letting you die," I then felt a wave of calm come over me. One we were in the car with Alice, she gave both Jasper and me a knowing smirk._

 _"Took you guys long enough," Alice said. Of course, she saw what happened. That was stupid on Jasper's part as well as my own. But he didn't seem to care. He sat in back with me, with his arms wrapped tightly around me._

 _"Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett are on their way here. James gave them the slip. Edward wasn't sure what to do, so they are coming here to try and track him. We need to get to the airport," she told us. I pulled out my phone to see if there were any missed calls or messages from Edward. There was, but it was from my mom's house. She isn't even supposed to be in Phoenix. She's in Florida with Phil. I tried not to let my panic get away from me, or Jasper would feel it._

 _As soon as we were at the airport, I told them I needed to use the ladies room. Alice offered to go with me, but I said I would only be a minute._

 _As soon as I hit the bathroom, I pulled out my phone and listened to the message_

 _"BELLA! BELLA! Where are you?" It was my mom's voice. Then I heard his voice._

 _"Yes, my little human puppet, where are you indeed. If you ever want to see your mother alive again, you will come to your old ballet studio, or I will rip her throat out, and it will be all your fault, Bella." All I kept hearing was my name as his voice forced it out._

 _I peeped out the bathroom door. Alice and Jasper were arguing though their voices were not raised, the anger that showed on their faces told the story. Too caught up in their fight, apparently over what Alice had seen happen between her best friend and her mate, I slipped past them quickly enough and walked up to one of the many taxies lining the airport._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day, the day I knew Edward stop the change from where James bit me. The day he sucked the venom out and nearly sucked my life right along with it; my feelings for Edward had changed. I could think of nothing but Jasper

Where Edwards control over me was condescending, Jasper's was commanding, as if he knew what I wanted but didn't know how to ask. I craved him like I craved my favorite food. I needed him to touch me again, the way he did in that hotel room like I needed air to breathe.

Edwards touches were careful as if I were a porcelain doll, too fragile to touch. Jasper touched me as if he needed it as much as I needed him to. Where Edwards kisses were too light to detect nearly, the chaste kiss just to appease me, Jasper's kiss was full of want for me.

I was in Carlisle study one day, on the very rare occasion that Jasper was here alone with me, though it wouldn't be long before the others were back. Edward, now Alice didn't trust me with Jasper. He walked up behind me while I searched for a book from Carlisle's vast collection

"I feel what you feel for me, Bella," He said in a seductive purr. His cool breath on my neck as he moved my hair to one side exposing my neck

"I feel your lust and desire when your body aches and chase a release that will never come from your boyfriend," my body shivered as his chest barely made contact with my back. I moaned as I leaned back into him.

"You are playing a dangerous game, my pet. But one day soon, you will beg me for it," he said as he trailed one finger down my neck to my shoulder and down my arm. Just as suddenly as he was there, he was gone; leaving me wanting more.

Now I lay here on the cold, wet ground, wishing I could curl into a ball and die. They were all gone. Edward, my pixie best friend, and Jasper. As I thought his name, I almost thought I smelled him. The leather and spice, and a hint of whiskey. Just as suddenly as they all left me, it too was gone. Must be my desire for him, making my mind hallucinate. Then I felt like I was floating, no not floating. I felt I was in someone's arms. Big strong arms. Not as big as Emmett's but more prominent than Jasper's but not a scent I recognized. This smelled earthy, like the woods

Then I heard Charlie's worried voice "Bella, baby girl, Thank God," Charlie carried me upstairs and laid me on my bed. I wrapped myself in my blanket, but I was still shivering. Charlie came and piled more blankets on me. So I began to warm, but I was still wet, though I couldn't muster the energy to take off my wet clothes.

I finally let sleep take me.

 _I had just gotten out of my truck when I saw his silver Volvo. Why was he here if he wasn't in school? His face was emotionless when he asked me to take a walk with him._

 _"We're leaving, Bella," He said once he got me down the path in the forest from my house._

 _"Okay, let me think of something to tell Charlie," when he didn't reply I knew that wasn't what he meant._

 _"When you say we…" I trailed off_

 _"My family and I," he said_

 _"Take me with you," I said out of desperation. Not caring so much to be with him. But the others, Jasper._

 _"I don't want you…" my mind went into a fog. No, he's not thinking, he's still angry from what happened at my party. But realization finally set in_

 _"You. Don't. Want. Me. That changes everything," I vaguely got out. I heard the rest of the words he said, but they meant nothing at this point. All I remember is Edward was gone, at vampire speed through the woods. Me trying to run after him_

 _"Edward, Please," I sobbed as I ran after him. Edwa…"_

A cold hand clamped down over my mouth as I sprung up in bed from my dream, ready to scream Edwards name.

"Sshh, Darlin'. None of that," my eyes flew open at the sound of his commanding voice. I knew my eyes must have been wide as saucers at seeing him standing there.

"I am going to remove my hand, and you will not utter a word, am I understood?" Jasper said in that commanding voice that made my panties moist. I nodded my head

"Good Girl, now when I let go, I'm going in the bathroom and run you a hot bath. When I come back, I want you in nothing but your underwear," Suddenly I felt as though I wasn't good enough; not desirable enough

"I will not repeat myself, If I come back and you are other than what I have instructed, there will be a punishment. Do I make myself clear? God, I have wanted this, wanted him. The feelings he stirred up inside me was like nothing I've ever felt before. I knew, no one else could make me feel like this.

The first night, he took care of me like no one else had, since…well, fuck, EVER. Probably not since I was a small child. He showed just how much he loved me, from the moment he stepped into my bedroom. From running my bath to undressing me, and GAHHHHH! When he pressed his nose right up into my vajayjay, he had every nerve ending in my body tingling. From when he washed my hair to shaving me with his precise hands. I craved every single touch from him.

By the end of the night, I was saying, thinking, _FUCKING EDWARD WHO?_

He told me in Phoenix, I was worth it, that he had no intentions of ever letting me go. He showed me just how much I was worth to him. He was never overbearing, yet still attentive and commanding at the same time.

Over the next couple of weeks, everything got more intense. Every day after school, Jasper would drop me off so I could get dinner ready for my dad and so he could go hunt. I never realized just how trying it was for him to be with me in school. He hunted every day after school to maintain his control. I wanted to get him just to stop; I didn't want to see him agonize over being in school with me.

"Like that is ever gonna happen, Darlin', there is a lunatic vampire bitch after you," Jasper told me.

One day, Jacob called and asked if I could come down to the Rez, he wanted to show me something. Because I didn't want to call Jasper away from his hunt to escort me, I hopped in my truck and drove down to the reservation. When I got there, Jacob showed me the two motorcycles he'd fixed up from scrap bikes he found on the side of the road, for him and me to ride. I was crazy excited.

"Jacob, I don't know how to ride, but I've always wanted to learn. Will you teach me?" I asked.

"Sure, Sure, Bells. I guess now we can be friends again now that your favorite tick _Edward_ is out of the way," Jake asked me.

"Um, yeah, something like that," I told him. I wasn't ready to give the full details to Jake yet. I knew he would only overreact. Jake just narrowed his eyes at me. He took me out to a deserted road just off the rez with the bikes on the back of my truck. Once he showed me how to guide the bike, the brake and throttle, I was ready to try out my bike. I took off slowly at first. When I felt I had the hang of it, I started to speed up, but the front wheel hit a rock in the road. I went flying off the bike, rolling a couple of feet before I was stopped by my head hitting a boulder.

Jacob was at my side in no time, but I had a cut, just below the hairline on my forehead.

"God, Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked

"Yeah, Jake I'm fine. I've had much worse. Remembering the time Edward pushed me into the wall and I came down on the glass table. But as I stood up, I felt dizzy, and my stomach flipped, and I lost my lunch.

"Shit, Bella!" Jake said, taking off his shirt and using it to place over the open cut on my forehead. "I gotta get you to the hospital," Jake was panicking.

"Jacob, I'm fine really," I told him. I was about to say something when everything went blank and then faded to black.

The next thing I remember is waking up with the worst headache I ever had in my life. I heard the beeping of machines around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful topaz eye sitting in the chair next to me, that looked pained beyond belief. But his jaw was clenched tight, and I could see the muscles straining in his broad neck

"W—What happened? How did I get here?" I asked as I tried to sit up in bed.

"Sshh, Darlin', I'll get the doctor and your dad," he told me as he got up from his chair and went out of the room. Dr. Grandy and my Dad walked in shortly after. The grimace on my dad's face was undeniable. He was upset.

"Bella, how could you be so stupid. Do you know you could have been killed riding that death machine without a helmet?" I ducked my head.

"Well now, let's see. Good to see you again Isabella, too bad it's under these circumstances," Dr. Grandy started. You have a concussion young lady. I've placed sutures on the cut, but I need to keep you overnight for observation," I groaned at that news.

"Is that really necessary, I feel fine," I told him. With that Jasper lift his eyes towards me. They had gone from pained to anger just that fast. I again ducked my head and laid back down on the pillow.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If you had not been unconscious for the last 20 minutes, I might have considered letting you go home and your father or boyfriend watch over you for the next 24 hours. Since we did a CT scan and there are no fractures in the skull, I think observation for the next 12 hours is warranted, and if you can keep food and liquids down, you may go home in the morning," I just nodded my head. My Dad was looking confused at the term boyfriend Dr. Grandy used for Jasper, and my dad looked back and forth between Jasper and me.

"Chief Swan, If I can talk to you for a minute outside please, then I will leave you to spend some time with Bella. Bella, I will be back later to check on you," Jasper said before leaving out of the room with Charlie.

"Ya did good kid, that one there's a keeper," Dr. Grandy said giving me a wink. I'll be back to check on you. I will send some pain meds by one of the nurses for that headache." Dr. Grandy said as he pats my leg under the blanket before exiting my room.

My dad returned to the room a short time later. "Now that one I like. I can tell, he's so much more mature, and seems to care about you more than that Edwin. If I ever see that kid again I will ring his scrawny little neck," Charlie said with a chuckle. "But Bella, are you sure going from one brother to another is a good idea?" he asked.

"Dad, I'd gotten pretty close to Jasper before he left for college. He's the reason Edward got so jealous and broke up with me. Jasper didn't even know until he came back. They didn't even tell him they were leaving," I told my dad. It was what Jasper and I had already planned to tell my dad.

"Poor kid, so where's he staying?" My dad asked.

"He got a small apartment in Port Angeles," I told him.

"Well young lady, I hope you've learned your lesson about riding a motorcycle without a helmet and protective covering. I'm not going to tell you not to ride, but I would hope you'd reconsider. You're an adult now. There's not much more I can say," Charlie said. I could see how sad he was that he felt like he was losing this little girl. Then the anger riled up again. "But I will be having a talk and giving Jacob Black a ticket," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, Dad. I don't think Jasper will be letting me get on any more motorcycles with Jake anytime soon," I told him. Charlie smiled.

"Yep, like that kid already," The nurse was coming in with my pills. "Well kiddo, I'll find out what time they will be releasing you. I have an early shift, but I will try to see if they can release you early enough to get you home.

"That won't be necessary Sir. I'll take Bella home when they release her," Jasper said in his classic southern drawl, as he entered the room.

"Well that's good, thank you, Jasper. But please, call me Charlie," my eyebrows shot up above my hairline and made the place where my sutures were hurt. I grimaced. Charlie never offered that to Edward.

"I promise to get her home and take good care of her," Jasper said. I bet he will take care of me. Fucking me senseless until I scream his name and my throat is raw. Fuck my panties were getting wet just thinking about it. Once Charlie left the room, Jasper strolled over to me in his slightly bowlegged gait.

"And you, Darlin can just cut that out right now," Jasper drawled angrily. "Do ya know how much pain and worry you caused me. I know the moment you went unconscious. The tug in my chest pulled me straight here," His voice itself was like sex. The smooth deep velvetiness in his lilt. He came and set right next to me on the bed and bent his head down to whisper in my ear.

"You will not be getting a release until I collar you on Friday night. Saturday morning you have an appointment with one of my paddles. You will not masturbate for release for the next three days. Now get some sleep Darlin' while you can. They will be wakin' ya up every two hours to make sure you're okay. I'll see ya in the mornin', Darlin'," Jasper told me before plunging his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was full of passion and domination. I whimpered when he finally released my mouth.

As I watched him retreat out the door, my mind started reeling at how in such a short time, I had come to love him. I loved how well he knew me. How my body responded to him. His every touch of his very skilled hand played my body like a fine-tuned instrument.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Sunday night and Jasper decided not to uncollar me before bed. He said he had something special in mind and would remove it in the morning before school. Jasper had removed the actual collar that morning but replaced it with a slave-locked anklet. I was going to the reservation with my dad, and he thought it inappropriate for me to wear it there._

 _When I got back with my dad, I went up to my room to find Jasper was just returning the mattress, after installing the mattress restraints_

 _"Go shower darlin'. Come back in just ya towel," Jasper told me as he took the key and removed my slave ankle bracelet. I scurried in and grabbed my shower bag and hurried across the hall to take a shower. I made sure I was still smooth shaven, before drying off and flying back across to my room. My cushion was on the floor, and Jasper was standing in front of it in just a pair of faded button-fly Levi's, shirtless and in bare feet. How the fuck could this man be walking sex all the way down to his feet. I slowly lowered myself onto my cushion, hands behind my head and my eyes looking at his sexy ass toes. He then placed my collar back around my neck._

 _My Major walked around me; his very light touches sent fire to where ever his cold fingers touched my warm skin._

 _"Perfection," he finally said as he touched the top of my head for me to look up at him. "Darlin' I have been straining in my pants waiting for that sexy pretty little mouth of yer's to be wrapped around my cock all day. Take me out, Darlin' and show me just how talented that tongue of yer's is."_

 _I slowly unbuttoned every button of his button fly's and lowered his jeans to his knees. When his huge cock sprang free it nearly hit me in the face; it was so hard. The saliva in my mouth started to build as soon as I saw the veiny member with its bulbous head._

 _I let the saliva build a little more in my mouth, not swallowing it back, as I lifted his shaft and started at the underside at the base. I flattened out my tongue out and ran it up the base to the tip like I was licking my favorite popsicle._

 _"HOLY MARY AND SWEET BABY JESUS!" Jasper gasped as I got to the tip, I swirled my tongue around the head before swallowing his shaft into my mouth. I then placed both hands on where my mouth did not fit, YET. With counteraction, I twisted my hand around his cock, as I sucked him relentlessly. If he thought he was going to pussy torture me without me giving him a little of the same, he as sadly mistaken. After all, a good sub is the one with the ultimate control. I'd managed 18 years to keep my virtue, not like I hadn't been trying. But now that cherry was popped, so were my inhibitions. Hey, just because I'd never driven a car, didn't mean I didn't use the simulation, i.e., internet porn._

 _"Move your hands, pet, take me all the way into your mouth, I taught you what to do. Not that you are not doing well my pet, but I want your mouth to fuck me, not your hands." Jasper growled. Okay, I thought; take this fucker._

 _On my next pass over his cock, I pulled back to the tip, hollowed out my cheeks and sucked as hard as I could, all the way to the tip; almost to the point of releasing him from my mouth. I bobbing back down as close to the base as I could get and pulling back again in the same action. The next pass I did as he taught me, I relaxed my jaw, and took him completely into my mouth, lifting my chin and taking him down my throat, never once gagging. I looked up through my lashes into his face, and it was almost comical, the expression on his face as he tried not to cum. I went to pull back to the tip again, but Jasper grabbed the back of my head and held me there. A growl was rumbling in his chest as he throbbed in my throat. Are you serious? You think you are going to escape the inevitable like that? I thought to myself, HA! Fat chance! I groaned in my throat around his cock._

 _"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK! BELLLLLLA! He stage-whispered as not to wake my dad, and he shot his load down my throat. Once I pulled back slowly to his tip, cleaning him as I went, I released him with an audible pop. I then used my thumb and forefinger to wipe the corners of my mouth, to demonstrate I hadn't wasted a drop. He snatched me up by both arms pinned down to my sides from my kneeling position and had me at eye level to him. He looked at me with a squint and cocked his head from side to side. I just gave him an innocent puppy dog eyes look. A smirk played on his lips._

 _"Are you sure this is how you want to play this? What's your color?" He asked. I looked over at the clock quickly. It was 10:30._

 _"Oh, don't worry, thirty minutes is plenty of time for what I have in mind for you, you naughty little minx," Jasper said with a light chuckle. I smirked back at him._

 _"Green, Major," I said. Before the words could leave my lips good, he had his tongue plunged into my mouth. One arm snaked around my waist and held me before the other gently snaked through my hair and the nape of my neck. As it reached the middle of my head; my head was thrust back as he sucked on the hollow of my throat. GOD! HE WAS TURNING ME INTO A SEX CRAZED LUNATIC! I couldn't get enough of him._

 _With a whoosh, I was laying on my stomach on the bed; a ball gag thrust into my mouth. My arms restrained to the headboard. He pushed me up onto my knees, with my thighs restrained to my forearms. I knew I was going to be so sore the next morning, but I really could give a fuck at this moment. I was entirely open for him to do with me as he pleased, and I wanted all of it, all of him; in me, on me, around me. I could feel myself already dripping with anticipation of what he was about to do._

 _I then felt a cold liquid in the crack of my ass, the enter my pucker hole. His fingers were preparing me for what was to come. All I could do was moan into the ball gag. I then heard the vibration before it entered my ass. My eyes rolled back in my head. The red and yellow balls were thrust into my hands. I had to hold on to them tightly as to not let them go because I did not want any mistake that I wanted this to stop._

 _I then felt a cool gel-like substance enter my pussy. But as it made contact, it began to warm. The feeling of the contrasting temperatures was blowing my mind. Jasper then entered me fast and without warning. The pace he set, had me almost not being able to catch my breath. His hands were at where my waist and ass met. There was nothing I could do but lower my head and ride out the ecstasy. Then one hand left my waist, and the vibrator in my ass was being thrust in and out of my ass, counter to the thrust of Jasper in and out my pussy._

 _"DO NOT FUCKING CUM, ISABELLA. I'm not done with you yet," Jasper commanded. "I keep telling you little girl; you are playing with fire. You thought you were going to torture me, is it? Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet," I felt nothing but ecstasy in every fiber of my body. How is it possible for a man to bestow this much pleasure on a woman?_

 _I needed to cum. I had held it as long as I possibly could. The need was so intense, I could feel a vibration that wasn't coming from whatever was in my ass. Then with one more thrust, Jasper was buried within me to the hilt. He leaned forward and rolled his hips on my ass, and whisper into my ear._

 _"Cum for me my beautiful pet. Show me what I have just caused in you to explode," He pulled almost entirely out of me and one final thrust he reached around and pinched my clit. What was released from me, at that moment, felt as if I had been holding this in my entire life. Every pleasure, every pain, every joy and all the sorrow in one mind-blowing orgasm. I couldn't stop cumming, and Jasper kept fucking me through the orgasm._

 _I released everything I had. And I couldn't take it anymore and before I knew what I was doing both balls rolled to the floor just before everything went black._

 _When I came to, I was in a pair of my favorite boy short cotton pajama and a tank top, pressed firmly against Jasper with a blanket between us. Jasper was placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulder and purring_

 _"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, very sorry," Jasper said softly in my ear. I was confused. Why was he sorry? I tried to turn over, so I could face him, and my entire body hurt. I winced at the pain. The back of my legs and ass was sore I had bruises on my hips and waist. The bruises on my wrist and thighs from where I pulled against the restraints._

 _Jasper slipped out of bed, and I saw he was still naked. He ran across to the bathroom at lightning speed and came back with Advil and a glass of water. I winced again as I tried to sit up to take the pill with the water and Jasper looked like he would cry if he could._

 _"Jasper it's okay baby, yes I'm bruised and sore. But you didn't break me," I tried to reassure him._

 _"But I could have, Bella. I got so caught up in how good you felt, I've never felt anything like it in my entire existence, and I never wanted to stop. If you hadn't fainted, I would probably still be fucking you right now. You know, I have no refractory period," Jasper said climbing back in bed and carefully pulled me back into his arms._

 _"Are you telling me that we could fuck and never have to stop?" I became very excited._

 _"Don't even think about it Darlin'. As it is until I change you, I'm gonna have to treat you with kid gloves," Jasper told me_

 _"But…" I started to panic. Is Jasper going to start acting like Edward? Will he leave me because I am too fragile for him to love._

 _"Ssshhh, Darlin, get some sleep. Stop worrying. I can feel your emotions, remember. I'm not going anywhere, baby. Until I can turn you, I'm just going to have to come up with more…creative ways for us to play, because, Darlin', even though you were bruised. That shit was smokin' hot!" Jasper said with a bright smile. I returned his smile. I nuzzled in next to him, trying to get comfortable and I happen to notice, these aren't the same sheets._

 _"Jasper, did you change the bedding?" I asked. He chuckled._

 _"Yeah, Darlin', I put a waterproof cover on your mattress when I put the restraints on your bed, just in case. But I swear on all that is holy, I didn't know a woman could cum that much. Your sheets were a little wet," He told me._

 _"You did all that while I was passed out? And changed my clothes? How long was I out?" I asked._

 _"About two minutes, I also cleaned you up. Now go to sleep woman, before I have to punish you for missing your bedtime," he said pulling me closer to him and pushing my head under his chin. Suddenly my eyes got very heavy, undoubtedly with the help of Jaspers gift._

 _The next morning, I was awakened in Jasper's arm as we approached the bathroom. "Good Morning my pet. I took the liberty to draw you a hot bath after Charlie left. You will undoubtedly be sore. I will go down and make your breakfast. When I'm done, I will come back up and put some cream on those bruises to help you heal," He told me. He then stripped me of my pajamas and placed me in the warm bath._

 _From that day forward, every piece of BDSM equipment was removed from my house. We still had sex there, quite often. But it was sweet and gentle lovemaking. The only time we did scenes were on the weekends when we would go up to Seattle to his penthouse. That next weekend was when I was introduced to the stockade and his fucking machine._

 **END FLASHBACK**

As promised, I was awakened every few hours by the nurses, making sure my head injury hadn't forced me into a coma or something. Once they were sure I was okay, I was left to sleep. I drifted back off to sleep, and I began to dream about when I was first introduced to the stockade and fucking machine.

"Darlin, while I love seeing you rode hard and put away wet…literally, I'm not able to do that without bruising you," Jasper told me as I kneeled naked before him in the playroom looking down at his sexy ass bare feet. He then stooped down, so he was level with me. He lifted my chin so that I could see into his eyes and he caressed my cheek.

"And I don't want my delicate peach bruised," His mouth then bathed mine in a kiss as if he were tasting a juicy piece of fruit. He moaned into the kiss. I whimpered as he pulled away.

"So fuckin' tasty," he whispered almost too low for me to hear. "What I can do to you without damage, is fuck that tasty and pretty little mouth of yours. Essentially, you are going to be spit roasted," Jasper tells me as he reaches for me to take his hand. I get up from my kneeling position, and he takes me over to what appears to be a medieval period stockade, with the holes for your head and hands. But between the padded leather stockade and the contraption known as a double penetrating fucking machine is a padded table of some sort.

Jasper guides me to stand in front of the table, that stands as tall as my waist. He tells me to spread my legs. I do as he asks. He straps my legs to the table legs using leather straps with sheep shearing on the inside against my skin. One at each ankle, mid-calf, and thighs. He connects thick padding to the table's edge. I hear it lock in place. He then instructs me to lay forward on the table, and I realize that the padded is, so the edges of the table does not cause pain to my stomach.

"I don't remember this being a part of the set-up when I was here before, Major," I told him.

"Yes, It's new. I ordered it special for you," he told me. "No more questions or would you like a spanking before we begin," I purse my lips together and adamantly shake my head no.

"Good girl," Jasper replies. He continues to adjust me on the table. As I lay forward, my neck comes to rest in the neck hole of the stockade. I go to place my hands in the holes, as I thought that's where they were supposed to go.

"No, place your arms behind your back," Jasper tells me. I do as he says. Jasper walks over to one of the supply drawers and comes back. He places my arms so that my forearms are one on top of the other behind my back and buckles forearm restraints on them. He then slips a finger into each of the restraints on my arms and legs to make sure they are not too tight. He then checks the padding that is against my stomach before running his hand from where my forearms rest on my back, down my spine, and over my bare ass. His hand stops suddenly, though, never leaving my thigh.

"I owe you a punishment," he finally says.

"SIR?" I panic. What did I do wrong? I don't remember doing anything wrong.

"I owe you a punishment for giving us the slip and going to James. You knowingly put your life in danger. That is rule number 10 on my list. You will not knowingly or unknowingly put your life in danger," Jasper tells me as he walks over to the wall. He hasn't closed down the top of the stockade yet, so I can turn my head. I see him pick up a paddle.

"SIR, MAJOR, I didn't even know about that rule yet. How can you punish me for something I didn't know I was doing wrong?" I ask him, hoping he will see my logic

"ISABELLA!" Oh shit, I know I'm in trouble now. He used my full name. "If James or even Edward had killed you, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. Do you not understand that by putting your life in danger of being killed, by extension you are killing me as well? I may have had a bad beginning to this existence, but now that I have found the other half of my soul, I am not that willing to give it up. And if you die, you are taking me with you to the afterlife," He told me. With that explanation, I was willing to take whatever punishment he was going to give me. I fell even deeper in love with this man if that were even possible.

"Yes, Major, I understand," I told him.

"Here, I chose a very lightweight paddle, since this is your first time," He came up behind me and place the paddle in my hand behind my back. It was a leather paddle and very light in weight. He then took it from my hand.

"I am going to give you five warm-up spanks with my hand. Each one will get progressively harder. Then Five on each ass cheek and five on each thigh for a total of 20. You will count them. If you miss a count, I will go easy on you since it's your first time. I will not start over. But this is the only time you will get leniency with me. Do you understand, my pet?" He says to me as he stands in front of me and closes the top of the padded stockade down around my neck. He then checks that it's not to tight and that I can breathe okay.

"Yes, Sir, Major," I reply.

"What is your color, my pet?" He asks

"Green, Sir,"

"Very Good little girl," Jasper says. He then gives me a chaste kiss on the forehead before going back towards my ass, that is sticking up, bare, and ready for punishment.

He begins with the warm-up spanks with his hand. They are right in the middle of my ass, and I immediately start to feel the sting.

"Now the paddle. You will begin your count," Jasper tells me.

 ** _THWACK!_**

"OW, FUCK! ONE!

He rubs where he just struck. The coolness of his hand does soothe the burning.

 ** _THWACK!_**

"Two," I whimper with the next one which is to the thigh below the ass cheek he spanked first.

 ** _THWACK!_**

"Three," and the tears are forming in my eyes.

By the time he gets to eight, two on each ass cheek and each thigh, I am sobbing uncontrollably and can't count.

"Yellow!" I call out. The next thing I know, Jasper is in front of me wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"If I stop now, Darlin', you still owe me. I can either keep going, or I can give you two more to make it an even ten. The next punishment, the ten will be added, on top of whatever punishment you will be receiving for that infraction," He told me. I thought about my options. I would just have to make sure I didn't do anything wrong to get another punishment.

"I'll take my chances with the next punishment," I told him.

"Very well, it's your red ass," He said as he went back and gave two more spanks and boy did he make those count.

 ** _THWACK!_**

 ** _THWACK!_**

Right in the middle of both cheeks. No pause to count, and harder than any of the others. He left for a moment, and next, I felt a cool towel draped over my ass and thighs.

"That will take some of the stings out," He told me. He walked away again. When he came back, he took the towel off and smoothed a cooling gel on my ass and thighs, that took away all of the pain and burning.

"Now we can have our fun," He told me. I wasn't quite in the mood for fun at this point.

"Aww, my sweet. You will have to learn, that if I follow the pain with pleasure, you will start to enjoy the pain all that much more," I doubted that very seriously. Boy, was I fucking wrong. Because what came next…I don't even have the words.

After preparing my pucker entrance and eating and finger fucking my pussy until I came in his mouth, Jasper positioned the fucking machine at both my entrances. He then walked around to my mouth. When I saw his painfully hard cock, I began salivating. I could see the veins throbbing at how hard he was.

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours," Jasper told me. As he placed his tip on my tongue, he raised a remote in his hand, and I heard the machine behind me start whirling. The alternating thrusts of the two dildos at my entrances, had me gasping. Jasper took that opportunity to thrust entirely into my mouth. Now I understood 'spit roasting.' I was like a rotisserie chicken, ready for an open flame, except the fire was at each end.

If I thought I released everything I had in me the night Jasper fucked me senseless, I was so wrong. Jasper kept up the assault on my mouth, while the machine fucked my pussy and ass to oblivion.

Jasper came twice in my mouth, and I don't even know how many times I came before he went over to the sofa and sat down to watch. Turning up the speed on the fucking machine every so often, until the cum was pouring out of me and running down my thighs and legs. I could feel the puddle at my feet on the floor.

"ISABELLA!" I was awakened from that dream by Jasper staring me with those beautiful gold eyes.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about little lady, but I could smell your arousal all the way down the hall. And the moans could be heard by the nurses' at the nurse's station. They thought you were in pain. One of the nurses told me that I needed to take care of that 'itch of yours', because you were masturbating in your sleep," My eyes widened at that information.

"OH GOD! Just kill me now!" That's all I needed was for it to get back to my dad that I was finger fucking myself in the hospital.

* * *

 **Maybe one or two more chapters and this will be completed. I have one more contest to promote. Don't forget about the Bada$$ Babes Contest. And the new one beginning July 16th; Twilight goes to Hollywood Contest. This one is the Twilight Characters we know and love, replaced in a favorite movie. Example Pretty Woman, instead of staring Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, will be staring Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Do you get the idea? Links to both contest can be found in my Favorite Author's link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please join me in donating to a very worthy cause. Please go to Facebook and search Babies at the Borders Fiction Compilation. A variety of fanfiction authors and published fiction authors as well as graphic artists as banner makers, are putting together a compilation of Fiction stories across many genres to raise money for the various charities associated with this cause.**

 **For those that do not watch the news or don't live in the US. Babies and Children are being taken from their parents and placed in internment prisons, separate from their parents for immigrating into this country. We are raising money to help the parents get their children back. A $10 donation gets you a copy of the compilation. Please help if you can. Yours Truly will be writing a story for this compilation.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

To say Jasper was mad that not only didn't I tell him I was going to the Rez to meet up with Jacob, but that I put myself in danger, by unsafely riding the motorcycle is an understatement.

For the next three days, Jasper fucked me and teased me with the bullet vibrator just to the edge of orgasm, then always pulled back. He said it was called edge play.

And Friday night was an 'oh so special' edge play treat. He inserted vibrating Ben Wa balls into my vagina.

On Friday evening, when Charlie got home, Jasper asked if it would be okay if he took me to Seattle for the weekend.

"Yeah, I guess. Look I know what young people do. Bella is an adult, and I trust her to make adult decisions, but if she comes back pregnant…" Charlie kind of left it in the air for a moment. "…Let's just say; I'm a cop. I know how to get rid of a body," he finished.

"I assure you, Charlie, that won't happen. Besides, Bella will be so tied up with what I have planned for her, by the time we're finished all she will want to do is sleep," Jasper said to Charlie with an earnest face. He turned to me and gave me a devilish smirk and a wink," The double entendre did not escape me. Was he actually going to have me tied up for the entire weekend? I didn't know whether to be frightened our aroused. I guess I was a little of both.

That night, Jasper collared me, before placing the ben wa balls in my vagina. For the next two hours, Jasper used the remote to turn them all and just before I'd orgasm, he would turn them off. Each time turning the vibration settings higher and higher, but never letting me have a release.

On the drive to Seattle, I was silent, deep in thought.

"Is there something bothering you, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Major, why are we doing this?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought you enjoyed…if you don't want to do this, all you have…" I immediately cut him off.

"I didn't say I don't enjoy it, or that I want to stop. I'm just concerned you are turning me into some sort of crazed sex nymphomaniac or something," I told him. Jasper just chuckled.

"Darlin' the only thing I did was bring out the desire I felt down deep in your emotions. Everyone has a little sex crazed nympho in them somewhere. Most people just don't know all the possibilities there are to enjoy the pleasures of sex. I just so happen to love pussy. If I could figure out a way to just live on the nectar that comes from yours, I would never drink blood from another animal for the rest of my existence. But baby, I never want you to think you have to do this ever. If you don't wa…"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I can't stop now!" I told him.

"Did you just yell at me, Isabella," my mouth was hanging open like a guppy. Jasper had a stern look on his face. Then, he chuckled.

"You know, you nearly make it impossible for me to stay mad at you, you are just too cute," he continued laughing. He then took a finger and closed my mouth.

"Just don't let it happen again. And I hope you feel the same after your punishment today." Shit! I almost forgot. And I still owe him 10 spanks. My ass is going to be so sore.

"I'm only adding five more for that little diarrhea of the mouth you just had," Jasper went on to tell me as if he could read my mind. Sometimes I wonder if he can.

"I'm just very in tuned with your emotions, while I can't read your mind, being with you, I can almost tell what you are thinking by how you are feeling," Damn I wish I could be like that.

"You may get some of my empathic ability when I change you," he told me.

"You can stop that at any time now," I told him, looking slightly annoyed.

"And why would I get that?" I asked him.

Well, since you asked, I was about to tell you anyway, our venom carries some of our DNA. Like a parent. I will be your Sire; therefore you will inherit some of my ability. Maybe not to the extent of mine. You also have your own ability, your shield," he told me.

"My what?" I asked him as I furrowed my brow.

"Your shield. The reason Edward could not read your mind is that you have a mental shield that is blocking your mind," I thought about that for a moment.

"But aren't emotions a mental thing?" I asked.

"No, emotions are entirely physical. Joy, sadness, nervousness are all physical things we feel. Your brain may send the message, but you feel them physically," That made so much sense.

"And Alice's gift, I make decisions in my mind, how is she able to tell my future?" Jasper gave me a knowing smile

"She can't. Alice is very manipulative. She tends to use her gift for her own selfish reasons. That's not to say she can't see your future based on decisions others have made regarding you," Jasper told me.

"But when she says, she saw I would like something she picked out because she saw it?" I looked curiously at him. He just pursed his lips and shook his head no.

"And the party?" he thought tentatively about that question. Now his mouth was hanging open like a Guppy. And then his phone chimed. He pulled out his phone and showed me. It was a message from Alice.

 _No, I did not see the events of her party as they played out. I did see, however, that after the party, you two were together_ \- Alice

Jasper showed me the message. Then there was another message that followed.

 _Please stop thinking about me. I have been trying very hard not to see what you two will do, and what you have planned for today, well that's just perverted-_ Alice.

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "And exactly what is it you have planned for me?" I asked with one eyebrow quirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," My Darlin' Isabella," and he ended with a fiendish laugh. One that sent a chill up my spine and flow of moisture to my panties all at the same time.

We arrived at the penthouse within the next half hour.

"Isabella, why don't you make a snack and make yourself comfortable for a few minutes. I need to prepare the playroom for today. You are going to need the energy," Jasper told me.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Jasper had it well stocked for me. There was everything from fruits and yogurts to eggs and bacon. I checked the pantry, and there were all sorts of bread and soups and pasta. There was chicken, beef, pork and seafood in the freezer. We only came on weekends. How much did he think I could possibly eat? I decided to open a can of tomato soup and make a grilled cheese sandwich. I added cream, black pepper, some fresh basil, and thyme. There were all sorts of cheeses. Ones I have always wanted to try but were a tad too expensive. So, I made the grilled cheese out of gruyere and smoked gouda on marble rye bread. I also grabbed a bottle of apple juice and sat at the breakfast bar and ate my lunch.

A few minutes later, Jasper came in looking somewhat amused. "I see you found everything you needed," He stated.

"Yes, everything is fantastic, but why did you purchase so much food? I can't possibly eat all of this food for the amount of time we are actually here," I told him.

"It's something Esme taught us. We always do regular shopping, to keep up appearances. Until we had our own personal human, that actually ate some of it, we donated the food to shelters and food banks. Some nights while you are sleeping, I come here and tidy up, or food shop. This week, I will be making donations of what's perishable. So, what are you eating?" he asked.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese," I told him. He watched me with amusement.

"So, is it good?" he asked

"Don't you know?" I replied.

"Of course, I do, Darlin', but you were so annoyed by me reading your emotions without asking, I decided to ask first," He said as he played with my hair while I ate.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" I asked I was dying to know what Alice found perverted.

"Well, there is your first punishment. The 15 spankings. 10 you owe me and 5 for your mouth on the drive over," I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"But what about what I have been on punishment for all week?" I asked.

"Well, since I feel I've punished you enough by withholding your releases, I've decided to let you have every one you've missed," He said as he was now standing in front of me leaning on his elbows while he watched me eat. He then rested his head in one of his hands and nervously bit his fingernails. A gesture I don't ever remember any of my vampire family doing.

"I don't understand?" I stated simply.

"I know, but you will shortly. I just need to gather a few more things. Then meet me in the living room, and we will watch tv for a while," he told me. I saw him grab a small basket from the pantry. He then went to the fridge and took out several bottles of water and juice. Then some fruit, grapes, strawberries, and a couple of oranges and headed back out of the kitchen.

After I finished lunch, I headed to the living room,. I had just gotten into the first episode of Supernatural on Netflix when Jasper finally emerged from the playroom. He was wearing only a pair of leather pants, his sexy chest and abs exposed, and the pants riding low on his hips to show his delicious 'V.'

"I'm ready for you now, Isabella," my Master said to me. My body no longer belonged to me, it was his, to do with as he pleased, and I embraced it wholeheartedly.

I was before him in as fast as I could move. I lowered my eye to the floor. He lifted my chin with his fingers to look at him. He lowered his head and claimed my mouth with his. The kissed possessed all the love he had for me.

"How much do you trust me, Isabella?" The Major asked me.

"I trust you with my life, my Master," I answered him honestly because I did.

"We shall see, my pet," Jasper replied. "Close your eyes darling, and I will guide you." He took both my hands and guided me forward. Once I was where he wanted me, he began to strip me of my clothing, reminding me not to open my eyes.

"Kneel, my pet," Jasper commanded. I slowly lowered myself to my knees with the help of Jasper. I could feel him standing in front of me as he gathered my hair into a high ponytail. He then placed a blindfold over my eyes. I suddenly felt him pick me up bridal style. Where he was carrying me, I'm not sure.

He quickly placed me back on my feet. He then bent me forward, and I knew immediately I was being put on the whipping bench. My ankles were restrained as well as my wrists to the bench.

"So now, the first wave of your punishment is the spankings you own me. Fifteen, with 10 warm-ups with my hand. I don't want you to forget to breathe. If you tense up, it will hurt more, so breathe and relax, my love," Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back with his explanation. He then slid his hand down and caressed my ass, before I felt the coolness of his breath and then his lips on each ass cheek.

The warm-ups came in quick succession. Surprisingly it had me fully aroused, and I could feel my juices sliding down my thighs. Jasper, never to let my juices go to waste, licked them up as he smoothed his hands over my stinging ass cheeks.

"Now my, love you will count. As I promised before, if you miss a count, I will start over," Jasper told me.

"What is your color, Isabella?" Jasper asked

"MMMM, green, Major," I moaned out my reply

"Embracing the pleasure in the pain, I see," Jasper said as he kissed my ass cheeks once again.

The fifteen spanks with the paddle was excruciating, and I did miss a few counts, which turned into about 25 spanks, and my ass was on fire. As before, Jasper smoothed cream on my ass to take the burn and pain away. After removing the restraining straps off my wrists and ankles, and massaging them, he took me over to the bed, while still blindfolded and made sweet passionate love to me.

What happened next was beyond mind-blowing.

Jasper turned me to lay on my stomach and tied my calves to my thighs with ropes. Ropes were then wound around my upper arms before my wrists were bound together by rope, behind my back. What I didn't realize until now that the ropes on my thighs, were extended, as Jasper pulled the ropes loosely and tied the ends to the post that held the iron canopy. He then threaded more rope to the ropes tied at my upper arm, tying the ropes above my head, so that I was suspended above the bed, with my legs spread as far apart as they could go. He then took off my blindfold, before kneeling back on his haunches on the bed and admiring his handiwork.

Jasper climbed off the bed and went to a tool drawer and brought out one of those Hitachi vibrating wands. _Damn! I always wanted one of those!_ He also had something else in his hand. It was some sort of black strap. I realized as he climbed back on the bed, and began fastening the belt around my waist that it was a harness of some type. He began sucking and licking on my clit but stopped suddenly. He was placing a little tube over my clit. It was attached to a pump that was in Jasper's hand, that reminded me of a blood pressure pump. The pressure it placed on my clit was glorious. After he pumped the bulb a few more times, he pulled off the tube and my clit was tripled in size, and way too sensitive. He then fastened the vibrator wand to the harness. Jasper did all of this was a silent smirk on his face and didn't speak once until now.

"Isabella, this form of punishment is called forced orgasm," I quirked an eyebrow at him. _How in the world could this be considered a punishment?_

"Trust me, little girl, you will be begging me to make it stop," That sounded too much like a challenge. Jasper only tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded his head, apparently reading my emotions. He got off the bed once more and went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice and a bottle of water, brought them and placed them on the nightstand, before opening the water.

"Drink, Darlin'," he said while holding the bottle to my mouth. I drank a few sips before he took the bottle away.

"Can't have you becoming dehydrated on me. You are already going to be loosing too many fluids. Which reminds me, I almost forgot," He went to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a folded plastic. As he unfolded it, I saw it was a plastic tarp, which he draped across the mattress.

"Now, I think we're ready. What's your color Isabella?", Jasper asked.

"Green, Major," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Major, I will tell you if I am uncomfortable with anything," I replied.

"Okay, remember our safewords," he told me He then climbed back on the bed adjusting the wand, making sure it was pressed firmly at my nub and turned it on

"FUUUUUCK! I screamed as the first waves of vibrations hit my overextended and over sensitive clit. Jasper came and stood behind me as wave after wave of pleasure started racking my body. He began caressing and kissing me. Nipping at my neck and pinching my nipples. I felt as if my body was convulsing as the first orgasm hit and the cum began pouring out of me onto the tarp-covered mattress. Jasper then reached around and turned the wand up to a higher setting, _FUCK ME! WAS THAT ON LOW?_

"Oh my, pet, you are so beautiful as you writhe in pleasure, I could watch you and feel your emotion. That's it, baby, come for me again, and again and again," Jasper said as he reached around me and pressed the wand into me more. I could feel his hard erection pressing into my butt. The more I writhed and scream out my orgasms, the ropes pulled tighter, opening me up more and more, causing more and more pleasure in an ongoing cycle.

I needed this to end but never wanted it to stop. After my last orgasm, Jasper turned the wand off. But he didn't untie me. I looked down at the tarp, and it was covered in my cum. Jasper chuckled. As he placed the bottle of water at my mouth again.

"Next time, I'm going to place a bowl under you so I can measure just how much cum I can get from you," Jasper said still chuckling. I just rolled my eyes at him as I tried to catch my breath. I drank the rest of the water and the bottle of juice.

"Do you need to pee?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head no.

"Can you go again?" Jasper asked. My eyes widened at his question.

"Be honest with me Bella. What's your color? Can you go again?

"Green," I stammered out, finally.

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want you to do anything just because it makes me happy. If you can't go on, tell me," Jasper asked me while holding my face in one of his large hands. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yes, I'm good. I can go again," Jasper tenderly kissed my lips, then smiled.

"That's my naughty little cum goddess," He then got off the bed and went to the tool chest and grabbed the lube and a set of ben wa balls and a remote. He shoved the ben wa balls into my pussy. He then came to stand behind me again and started lubing up my pucker entrance. I then heard as he began to lube up his cock. He then reached around and turn on the wand again, this time a setting higher than it was before. I immediately began to scream as the vibration struck me. I then felt as he turned on the ben wa balls and they assaulted me from deep within.

Jasper then spread my butt cheeks open as he placed himself at my entrance and pushed himself in. I didn't know one person could cum this much in one session, but these were back to back to back orgasms. The feeling of fullness and pleasure clouding my brain, and overtaking my body

"Bella, I love you so much. You bring me so much pleasure and happiness, sometimes I don't think this is real. Do you know how long I have waited for you?" Jasper said as he thrust in and out of my ass.

I wanted to tell him how much I loved everything he did to me and for me, but I couldn't get anything out except the screams in ecstasy.

"I feel it, Bella, I feel exactly what you feel, baby. I will never stop wanting you. I can't wait until you are like me, so I don't have to be as gentle. I can fuck you like I want. Cum with me my darlin', Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella BELLLLLAAAAA!" Jasper chanted my name as he thrust and then yelled as he released in my ass. My last orgasm had me seeing stars, and I was utterly spent.

After pulling out of me, and placing worshiping kisses down my neck and back, Jasper worked at vampire speed. After turning off each of the vibrating paraphernalia, in and attached to me, e had a trash can at the bed and was taking off the tarp. He then had a knife and was cutting me down from my restraints, while holding up my limp body. Once I was cut down, he gently laid me down on the mattress, as he carefully unwound the ropes from my limbs. He kissed each of the indentions that the ropes made in my skin.

He continued to worship me, placing gentle and loving kisses from my neck all the way down my body, until he pulled the wand and harness away from my red and swollen clit. Jasper then began sucking and licking my clit again, and this time the coolness of his tongue was soothing.

Jasper got off the bed again, this time, he went into the bathroom, and I heard the water running into the bathtub.

While he was gone, I ran my fingers over my skin on the indentions the ropes made. I thought about what Jasper said, about wanting to change me, so he didn't have to be as gentle. But I wonder what sort of restraints could be used on vampire skin since vampires were virtually indestructible. I would have to make a note to ask Jasper once I wasn't so exhausted.

"Admiring you markin's Darlin'?" Jasper asked. He gently picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He stepped into the bathtub and lowered us into the water, never letting go of me. I lazily laid my head back on his chest as he cleaned me.

"I love you, Jasper," was the last thing I remember saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems everyone is begging for more and more of this story, I can certainly do that. However, to be fair, I have several stories I would like to complete. I promised that I would not enter any more writing competition until I get most of my WIP stories completed.**

 **I have one story, however, I am writing, that is not or a competition, but for charity.**

 **Babies at the Borders Fanfiction Compilation. Please help us by donating what you can. However, with a $10 donation, you will receive a copy of the Compilation. So please go to Facebook Search Babies at the Borders Fanfiction Compilation. There is a list of Charities you can donate to, and where to email your receipt, to receive your compilation**

 **Or if you post a review here with your Facebook name, I can invite you into the group. In the Photo Album, there are Banners and Summaries of the stories that have been or will be submitted.**

 **Y'all, This is not a political statement but a Moral one. No child should be punished by being placed in prisons away from their Parent, no matter your political views on the subject. No Mother or Father should be punished for wanting a safe home for their child, by having them taken away from them. Our only goal is to help reunite these families.**

 **This is my view on the subject and Mine alone. A mother and child come to you for help against an abusive husband, and you call the police on the mother, and the mother and child are separated and taken to prison, awaiting trial, only to be eventually sent back to the abusive husband. Again, I'm not here to make a political statement, I just want these babies back with their families.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for everyone that continue to follow me and my stories. I'm sorry I don't update with any regularity. I write as my plot bunnies come out and play.**

 **Before I give you the next chapter of How to train your submissive mate. I want to remind you guys of the Babies at the Borders compilation. There are only a few more days left to get your donations in and a week before the compilation will be released. There are so many of your favorite fanfiction authors and banner makers involved in this cause. Please, donate if you can so you can receive your copy. The actual stories won't be available on FFN until December. Go to Facebook and search Babies at the Borders Compilation for a list of charities you can donate and receive your advance copy of the compilation. We've raised over $8000 so far. So please help if you can.**

 **So without further ado, here is your next chapter.**

* * *

I'm not sure what's happening to me, but I went from a girl begging her boyfriend to take her virginity, to a nymphomaniac.

Jasper has had sex with me so much and so often, and I can't seem to get enough of him, just as he can't seem to get enough of me

I just want to spend every waking moment with him buried deep inside me. It's the most fantastic feeling to be wrapped in his arms as he pushes his love, as well as his massive appendage deep into my core.

I spend so much time thinking about him and what he does to me. I can't seem to concentrate on anything else.

Today, I'm in my English class just staring into space, thinking about what Jasper did to me our last play session. I'm getting so hot and bothered that I can feel my arousal dripping into my panties. I've slumped down in my seat, and I literally want to go into the ladies room so I can get myself off. I need to cum so badly.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I never saw Jasper appear at the front of the classroom, nor did I hear Mr. Banner continually calling my name, until I felt Mike Newton tap me on the shoulder.

"Bella?" Mike questioned.

"Huh?" was all I was able to reply. It was then I looked up at the head of the class and saw Jasper, with a blank expression on his face. However, his eyes were dark, almost smoldering.

"Ms. Swan, I don't know where your attention was, but Mr. Hale is here to take you home, it seems your father has asked for you to come home," Mr. Banner said as he gave me an annoyed expression.

I slowly looked around to find all eyes on me. I quickly gathered my things and stepped towards the front of the class. Jasper motioned his hand for me to proceed to the door. Once we were outside of the classroom, I looked at him questioningly. However, his expression never changed. I suddenly became worried. Was there something wrong with Charlie.

"Jasper please, say something. You are scaring me." But Jasper never said a word and his facial expression never wavered. Instead, he gripped my upper arm and ushered me to his waiting truck. He proceeded to drive never saying a word. He drove past the turnoff to my house and continued to drive to the Cullens Mansion. We hadn't been back since that horrible night of my 18th birthday. I then suddenly began to wonder if the family had finally returned.

Jasper pulled the truck into the circular driveway and stopped just outside the house. Once he turned off the truck, he turned to me and narrowed his eyes. It was then, I noticed his nostrils flaring, and his eyes growing darker.

"Isabella Swan, do you have any idea how hard it was to be in my history class, being able to smell your arousal an entire hall away from me?" His nostrils flared again as my mouth hung open, trying to think of what to say. Before I could utter a sound, Jasper had me out of the truck and into the house at vampire speed. As soon as the door was closed, Jasper had me pushed up against the door, his mouth and tongue assaulting my own. Only when Jasper felt my need for air, did he relent. A growl escaping his chest.

"Who were you thinking about, that you were so lost in thought that you didn't even acknowledge I was in your classroom?" He said as his dark eyes stared into mine. I was so stunned, I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Didn't he know my every thought was consumed with him? When I didn't or couldn't answer him straight away, faster than I could blink, Jasper had me thrown over the back of the couch in the living room, that was covered in a dust cover. He'd reached his hand under my mini denim skirt and ripped the thongs from me, and my skirt was hoisted up around my waist. Jasper's two fingers were now pushing in and out of my wet pussy.

"Tell me Isabella, who is it that has you so fucking wet? Is it that repulsive Mike Newton? I see the way he looks at you when he thinks I'm not looking. Is that who has you so wet that I can smell your arousal and feel your lust an entire hallway away?" I could do nothing but writhe under his ministration as he continued to bring wave after wave of pleasure to my pussy. Before I could answer, he'd removed his fingers, and I could hear him unbuckling his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. Without warning, he had his enormous cock sheathed entirely in my core.

"FUCK!" was all I could manage to get out along with some other unintelligible gurgles and whimpers, as Jasper kept a pace almost at vampire speed fucking me

"Who is it, Isabella? This pussy is mine and mine only. Your arousals belong to me! Your lust belongs to me! Tell me, tell me who had your attention. Tell me who made you wet. When I ripped your panties off they were practically drenched," he growled.

"YOU! I was finally able to scream through my moans of ecstasy. Jasper's movements stilled almost immediately. He then pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of feeling him inside me, where I want him to exist always.

Jasper turned me around and looked deep into my eyes. The look of disbelief shown on his face. "You are soaking fucking wet and your lust and all of it…its because of me?" The look of love and the emotions that flooded into me took my breath away.

"My silly vampire. You've turned me into a nympho. My every waking thought is only of you. I don't know how to exist unless you are fucking me senseless. Now shut up you silly, silly man, and fuck me until I can't see straight." A smirk played on his face, and his eyes grew even darker if that were even possible. Jasper then proceeded to fuck me senseless, speechless, and until I couldn't see straight. We fucked on every available surface in the Cullen mansion, including Edwards precious piano, which by the time we were finished had scratches and an indention of my ass on it.

As time grew closer to graduation, we were making plans for my change. We told Charlie that I'd been accepted to the University of Alaska. We were actually going to Wyoming. Jasper said his brother and sister-in-law lived there and owned a horse ranch. It was in the mountains and far enough away from nearby towns that I wouldn't be in danger of ravaging the town with my newborn bloodlust.

I couldn't wait to finally have my Jasper for all eternity. Not having to hide everything from Charlie. It seemed as if we were running a race, and the finish line was in sight.

We were just spending time as a couple at Jasper's apartment in Port Angeles, making out and watching a movie when Jasper's phone began ringing. I paused the movie as Jasper pulled out his phone.

"It's Alice," Jasper said as he showed me the caller ID. I suddenly became nervous. Had Alice been watching us this whole time?

"Hi, Alice," Jasper said as he answered the phone. His face lost expression as he listened to Alice.

"Hold on Alice, let me put you on speaker so Bella can hear." Jasper pressed the screen to place the phone on speaker.

"Um, hi Alice," I began.

"I'm so so very sorry Bella. I didn't mean to let it slip. I was just so happy for you and Jasper, and I didn't realize Edward was in hearing distance…" Alice was sobbing in the phone, but I didn't hear anything else after she said his name. I hoped to never have to deal with Edward ever again. I was brought back to the conversation when Jasper spoke.

"How long before Y'all will be here?" Jasper asked. Why were they coming? What did I miss?

"I can't see Edward's decision, I do see that we will be there before he will. But I see once he does make the decision to come to Forks, it won't be good, Jasper. He will try and kill you for taking Bella away from him," Alice said. A loud growl escaped from Jasper.

"I'm not his, Alice! He didn't want me! He told me so," I yelled into the phone.

"I know that Bella. I saw him break up with you, but it was too late for me to change it. That's why I sent Jasper right after he left you in the woods. Carlisle and the rest of the family are angry with him. He lied to them that you didn't want them around. They are upset with me for keeping the truth from them for so long. None of us wanted to leave. But you needed time with Jasper without the rest of us interfering. So, I put off telling them. None of us wanted to go, Bella. I allowed it so you could have the time with Jasper, but I didn't know about the lie.

"It was going to be a surprise. We were coming to your graduation, but Edward put a jink in that chain. We will be there in two days. Oh, and Jasper, that wasn't nice what you did to his piano. He'd just replaced it after he threw you into it," Alice finished. I started blushing, just thinking about Alice seeing us fucking on the piano.

"Fuck him and that fucking piano, Alice. I'm not afraid of him. He doesn't fight fair, using his mind reading to gain the upper hand in a fight. Well, he doesn't know who he's fucking with if he thinks he's going up against me," Jasper said very confidently.

"I know Jasper, but as you said, he doesn't fight fair. I can't see his decision yet, but something bad is going to happen, Jasper. We're coming, not just for you, but to help keep Bella safe. I'm not going to argue this point with you, Jasper. Be safe and keep my sister and best friend safe," Alice said before she disconnected the call.

I immediately got up and started pacing the living room. Everything was going perfectly with Jasper and me. Why is he coming back now? I don't want him here. I don't need him here. We're only a month from graduation, and we can leave. Jasper can change me, and we can be together for eternity. I won't need Jasper or the rest of the family to keep me safe. I can fight my own battles, and I can rip Edwards head off and dance around his funeral pyre if he even thinks about coming anywhere near Jasper and me. I was still pacing, nearly walking a path in the rug on the floor, when Jasper got up and grabbed me into his arms.

"Darlin' I feel your emotion, but why don't you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," Jasper said as he wrapped me in his loving arms and nuzzling into my neck and hair.

"Why does he have to come and ruin everything? I don't want him here, Jasper. I don't want the family to come and have to keep me safe again. I'm tired of being the weak human. Let's leave, now. Go to Wyoming. You can change me, and I can fight for myself," I told him.

"Darlin', I would love nothing more than to have you like me, to fully claim you properly as my mate. But baby, you've worked so hard in school. Don't you want Charlie and Renée to see you walk across that stage to get your diploma? I want to see you make your final human achievement. Besides, I'm not that little prick. I don't run from a fight.

"I've never told you about my past before I can to be with the Cullen. Edward always felt he was a monster, but darlin' I really was a monster. I didn't tell you before, because I was so afraid you wouldn't want me anymore," he buried his face in my neck again. I pulled back so I could look at him. That sadness on his face nearly broke my heart.

"Jasper, you are the love of my life. Edward may have been my first love. But you are everything to me. There is nothing you could tell me that will ever make me not want you," I then started tracing the scars that were showing on his neck.

"Does it have to do with these scars," I asked him as I kissed the scars that were barely visible. They were the same shape as the crescent scar on my wrist from where James and Edward bit me. Jasper only nodded his head.

"It's not pretty, Bella. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked me.

"Only if you want to tell me. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I will love you until I draw my last breath and my heart stops beating. I will still love you when I open my eyes again as a vampire, and if we should ever stop existing in this world, I will still love you in the afterlife," I told him as I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. He gave me a passionate kiss and pushed so much love into me my head was swimming, and I felt like my heart would explode.

He then sat me on his lap as he began his tale of how he was changed into a vampire. How he was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army during the civil war. How he was approached by the three women vampires, he thought to be stragglers from the women and children he'd been escorting to safety.

He went on to explain how after being bitten by Maria, he awoke after three days of hellish burning and discovered he had a gift that was of much use to Maria. He was an empath and was able to control her newborn army with his emotions. How he fought in her army for territory for so many years, killing newborn vampires when they were of no more use to Maria. He killed so many vampires and humans, he was known as Ares, the God of War.

He told me how he befriended one of the newborns he changed, Peter, whom he'd soon loved as a brother. And how one day Peter found himself mated to one of the newborn females that appeared on the cull roster. How he felt emotion, he'd never felt as a vampire. The love he felt coming from both Peter and Charlotte made him freeze in place until he finally told them both to run and he let them escape. If it were even possible, I fell in love with him even more.

He told me how he was punished and starved of blood. When he was finally allowed to feed, he decimated entire villages. How that went on year after year until Peter and Charlotte came back and told him there was a different way to live. They took him away from Maria's army never to return.

He then told me how even though he and Alice were not mates, he will always love her. How until meeting Alice, he was still depressed from feeling the emotions of the humans he fed on, to the point he wanted to end his existence.

Had it not been for Alice, and her hyper little pixie self and her strange visions of him, introducing him to the Cullens and a new way to feed in this existence, he may never have had the chance to find me. How he will fight to the death if he had to. How he would never let anyone, or anything hurt me ever again.

"Isabella, you mean more to me than my own existence. I will not run to keep you safe. I will fight, maim and kill for you."

I was speechless and in awe of this man. What he'd been through. What he'd endured. Only to come out of it the stronger better man. I had never hated anyone before, but I hated Edward so much at that moment. He always made out that Jasper was the weakest link. How his control was not that of the rest of the family. I started looking again at the scars on his neck and thought about the rough feeling of his chest, back and arms, though, it never made a difference to me before. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Once I had his shirt open, I started running my hands along his chest. I realized the roughness was the scars that ran along his marble skin. I began to kiss each one that I was able to feel with my fingers, even if I couldn't see them with my eyes.

With each kiss on his marble skin, I tried to push as much love and adoration to him so he knew exactly what I was feeling about what he'd just told me.

Before long, we were both naked, and we were making sweet passionate love. Once we were finished, we showered and dressed and went back to my house so I could cook dinner for Charlie.

We arrived at my house to find Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack. Jacob and Sam were the only ones in human form. Sam stepped forward one we got out of the truck.

"Guys, we've got a problem," Sam said.


End file.
